Naruto: Twists of Dimensions
by Ndasuunye
Summary: What happens when Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. come to the world of Naruto. Strange things happens. And During the Chuunin Exams. But there is something deeper than Orochimaru. More Evil. OC and many pairings.
1. New World New Adventure

Hello this is my first story on fanfiction. It is basically about what happens when the Jrs of Dragonball Gt come into the Naruto world. They come in right before the start of the chuunin exams. Well let me stop talking and let you read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball GT of Naruto**

Currently rated "T"

* * *

**New World New Adventure**

After three graduation failures, Uzumaki Naruto the child of the Nine-tailed fox kyuubi has just made graduation and is now a genin. He is part of team 7 which consist of as you may already know, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. His new sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 7 has just heard his team acceptance to a B-rank mission placed as a D-rank. As their shinobi rank increases, dark sagas unfold.

The Tenkaichi Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament) has just finished the children portion of the tournament and is just about to take a 10 minute waiting session before the adult session. Vegeta jr. has won the children's tournament by default. Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. has just shook hands as good sportsmanship. They are 12-13 years old and look almost identical to their ancestors Vegeta and Goku. They both go back to the audience to their grandmothers. They talk about how good their power levels are and see their best friend Kayin at the end of the seats. They go over to him to ask why he didn't enter the tournament.

"I didn't enter because I didn't know when it was going to take place."

So as they all walk home with the kids talking random as usual, this time of visiting different dimensions, all of a sudden king kai talks to them telepathically. He tells the kids that he was impressed with all three of there power levels and jokes around saying Kayin were too scared to fight the boys.

"Now I heard you three talk of visiting different dimensions and decided to give you that ability since you three became so strong at this early of age and impressed me. But be warned that in order to go to different dimensions without screwing up, come see me. If you try to teleport without training first you will end up in a place at random. Come see me so I can give you the ability after I finish talking to your grandparents."

So later, the boys came to the location where Goku was when he was dead and had that tournament. King Kai had thus given them the ability to teleport anywhere in the world. He also gave them the ability to travel dimensions other than their own.

"You guys are lucky because Goku never learned this ability since I just learned this myself. See me tomorrow to learn how to teleport without fail."

So the boys came back to earth and started flying home. Then Vegeta jr. had an idea.

"Let's try it just to see what happens."

"But King Kai said not to do it. We might get lost" said Goku Jr.

"C'mon we can handle it don't worry."

"Well alright. Hey Kayin you want to come?"

"No I'm not getting lost with you guys. Do it if you want but count me out. I'm getting the training first. Besides I-"

"we need someone to rescue us when if we can't get back" said Vegeta jr.

"I was just about to say that. Well best get going."

So Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. teleported. Lightning would circle around like wildfire. There was so much static that it seemed as though a herd of humming birds were rooling into town. Then huge lightning appeared in the sky and they were gone.

"Kayin can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you King Kai. What is it?"

"I don't think I'm going crazy but did Vegeta jr. and Goku jr. just teleport?"

"Yes." "I knew that was going to happen. What led me to think they wouldn't be curious about their new found powers. Well since you stayed behind I'll train you to teleport without fail. But we'll do it tomorrow though. You need some sleep."

"Right Kai."

So Kayin thus went to bed.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had just come back from the land of waves. They were about to start doing some D-rank missions. Thus they started the missions in Konohagakure or Konoha for short. In the sound village a number of sound nin were getting prepared for the chuunin exams. In the woods of the sound village there was a big boom and it was so loud almost all the village heard it. And thus a new adventure unfolds.

* * *

Well what do you think. New battles will come. Especially new ships. Leave your reviews.


	2. New Chunin team emerges?

They are now in the world of Naruto There will be much conflct to come.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Dragonball GT**

Currently rated "T"

* * *

New Chuunin Team Emerges?

There was a big boom in the sound village. It was so loud that almost everyone in the village could hear it. Of course everyone didn't because some people were asleep. DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY. A group of sound nin was sent to the forest to see what the cause of the commotion was. As the group got to the forest, they saw two boys dressed very odd for this world; Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. In their eyes the ninja looked cool.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the forest?" asked one of the three sound nin. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were very weak but still had some energy to fight off any enemies.

"We are travelers just training here" lied Vegeta Jr.

"Really then why did you decide to train in this area huh?"

"Because we wanted to. Is that a problem you itchy twat?"

The sound nin speaking was about to attack. Vegeta Jr. saw him and got into his stance. But another sound nin put his hand in front of the edgy sound nin signaling him not to attack. The sound nin calmed down.

"Alright then kids." The sound nin with the silver hair and round glasses said it calmly. The ninja thus dispersed.

"Why didn't we just tell him the truth instead of lying?"

"Because Goku Jr., if we did they wouldn't believe us if we did. I can scarcely believe we did that. Who would believe that you can travel through dimensions without proof? **BESIDES US AND SOME PEOPLE FROM OUR WORLD**."

"Ok I understand now" said Goku Jr. So, the two started walking through the forest trying to find somewhere to rest, but they didn't know where to go since they don't know the place.

The three sound ninja had returned to their original location giving their leader the information they found out. "Sir the noise was created by two kids."

"What were they doing here?"

"Uh they said they were travelers just training."

"And they made that loud of noise training and why train if they were traveling?"

"Uh I didn't ask.."

"Where they strong in any way?"

"Not sure sir."

"I ought to kill you for your useless. But I need you."

The sound nin look down.

The room was quiet for two minutes and then the sensei started again. "Listen, you will spy on them. Tell me anything you and your teammates find out understand…Kabuto?" "Yes understood sensei." That was the only word the silver haired boy spoke. The genin sound nin left the building.

"Goku have you found any food yet?"

"No Vegeta but I found some berries, fruit and-" Goku stopped abruptly when he saw it.

"And what Goku?"

"I see a building, I see a building! Come on lets go."

Goku Jr. sped off in an instant.

"Goku wait up dammit."

Vegeta Jr. sped off right after Goku Jr. They had entered the building with their mouths spilling with drool.

"But alas we have no money. At least none for this world anyway" said Vegeta Jr.

"Darn Vegeta now how we going to eat?"

"We eat the food you found duh dumbass."

"Hey Vegeta you want to spar later?"

"Nah I'm still weak" said Vegeta Jr. And with motion of the head they left the grocery store.

Unknown to Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr., the sound genin had just finished spying on them sending their information to their sensei. They had just entered the building when their sensei said "I assume your back with information on those kids?"

"Yes sir" said Kabuto. "It seems that they have no money and are travelers. They also like to fight too."

"If they like to fight then maybe we can use them as another part of our team" said the sensei. "Kabuto confront and inform those kids about the chuunin exams understood?"

"Yes sir...Orochimaru sensei." And with the conversation complete, Kabuto and the rest of his squad retreated.

"Damn I'm bored Vegeta."

" What you want me to do about it?" "

I just saying." Suddenly in a poof of smoke, Kabuto and his two teammates appeared.

"What do you want kid?" said Vegeta Jr. angrily. "Aren't we in a cranky mood spiky haired one" said Kabuto.

"If you don't have any real business here then leave" grunted Vegeta Jr.

"Ah but I do. Listen boy there is a tournament that will take place soon and me and my boys thought that you would be interested in. So if you want you can join. Oh the offer goes to you too kid." Goku Jr. looked up with glee from his bored expression. "Alright I'll join in" said Goku Jr.

"Yeah I guess I'm in too. But what will we have to give in order to participate in the tournament" said Vegeta Jr.

"Only thing you need to do is to help us when we need it. You think you can do that tough guys?"

Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. both nodded their heads. Before the three sound nin they gave one word of advice.

"Also you need to find a third partner for your team or we'll provide one for you" And with that, the sound nin disappeared once again.

* * *

Wow they have met Kabuto the traitor of Konoha. But little do they know they are now forced to work under the commad of Orochimaru. Leave your reviews 


	3. Journey to the Land of Fire

Here is the 3rd chapter of Naruto: Twist of Dimensions. Sorry if there is no fighting scenes yet but if your paitent enough. You'll get to it eventually. Well here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball GT

Rated "RNA"

* * *

Right after Kabuto and gang left, Vegeta Jr. called out to Kabuto once more to him. 

"Vegeta what is it?" said Kabuto

"Where is this tournament taking place? When is it taking place?"

"Right I forgot to tell you. Very well, its at these coordinates." He suddenly scribbled down something on a piece of paper. "Here, if there is any problems getting there, you come look for me."

Kabuto disappeared once more in a puff of smoke. For now Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. was sleeping in the forest of Otogakure. Of course they didn't know where. Now Vegeta Jr. suddenly wished he asked before Kabuto's team left. But with the damage done he decided that he would ask them tomorrow. The next morning when Goku Jr. woke up, he felt fresh and recharged. As he looked toward Vegeta Jr. sleeping area he noticed that he wasn't there. So as when Goku Jr. was about to look for him, Vegeta Jr. runs back in their area panting and out of breathe holding a small supply of food.

"Vegeta where you been and where did you get that delicious food from?"

"Uh there was food market close by and I got some food?"

"With what money?" said Goku with a suspicious look.

"I got a discount coupon so I got free."

"Let me guess a five finger discount? And by the looks of you, you got caught and was chased after"

"Took you too long to figure it out. Well anyway we got food enough for breakfast only."

Although disappointed by the quantity of food Vegeta Jr. stole, he did not complain. Vegeta Jr. wouldn't be able to get three square meals easily no matter how hard he tried. Besides, Goku Jr. would have done no better. Barley stuffed, the boys found a waterfall to wash in and get clean water from.

As Team 7 did their rounds of pretests for the entry of the chuunin exams, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura noticed a strange aura. Many other Konoha ninja of the teams, excluding Choji and a few other genin, felt the same aura.

"Hmm I don't what, but there is something strange about today. I just wish I knew what," mused Hatake Kakashi, leader of team 7.

"Goku come on were going to this 'Konoha' village Kabuto told us to go to" said Vegeta Jr.

"Already but we have a week. We'd probably get there in 10 minutes."

"Because I want to examine the area and check the competition. Beside I also need to study the 'anatomy' of the area. Wink wink, nudge nudge" said Vegeta Jr ribbing Goku Jr.

"Alright lets go" says Goku Jr. in a little gay voice jumping in the in the air clapping his feet in the air.

"Yeah Goku don't do that again." said Vegeta Jr. holding his head down chibi style.

While they were flying over Otogakure it seemed like they were watching ants move at the speed they flew because they could still see the trees quite clearly. But then again this speed was like that of a speeding car which to them is kinda slow. As they flew over the area of Otogakure they stopped 3 minutes later.

"Hey Vegeta why did we stop. We were heading in the right direction right?"

"Actually Goku I don't know. Looks like we have to head down and ask for directions." Vegeta Jr. said with disappointment.

"Why don't we just ask Kabuto for help"

" Do you know where Kabuto is?"

"Uh no. Sorry" says Goku Jr. as he scratches the back of his head smiling and his eyes squinted.

They flew down back to Otogakure and asked a random person for directions to Konohagakure. Unfortunately it was the man who owned the store that Vegeta stole from. But Vegeta did not see this man but the man saw him.

"Hey you the one with the spiky black hair. You stole from my grocery store " said the grocery man. He was wering a blood staind apron aprrently killing an animal. Also he wore average looking pair of blue pants and green shirt under his apron with no shoes on. (weird this guy's dress style. Very tacky.)

"Uh oh Goku scram!!!"

As Goku and Vegeta Jr. both ran at an average human pace, all the workers from that particular grocery store ran after them. Kunais and shurikens were thrown at their retreating backs, thrown with average accuracy at best. One kunai actually clipped the tip of Vegeta Jr., taking a few hairs with it. As for Goku Jr., a small tip of his gravity defying hair was cut off by a shuriken meant for his back.

" Hey Vegeta" said Goku Jr.

"Yeah Goku what is it?"

"I was wondering why aren't we going any faster than this."

"Oh I am just teasing them with this mediocre speed. C'mon lets lose these clowns."

In 3 seconds about, they moved faster than the mobs' eyes can see. But then again what can you expect from ninja who couldn't even become chuunin. As the boys ran through the village unnoticed by the villagers, Vegeta Jr. couldn't help from laugh.

"Vegeta, whats so funny?"

"The speed of the people of this world" replied vegeta Jr. with small tears of laughter coming from his eyes.

"dimension" said Goku Jr. abruptly.

"Whatever. Point is these people are snails compared to us. This tournament is going to be cake. If the competition is like this that is. Goku lets hit the sky."

"Right"

So as they flew across the sky above Otogakure, Vegeta Jr. feverishly looked at directions and again at the land below. About10 minutes later, Vegeta Jr. saw a chunk of land full of sand.

"Goku lets make a landing towards that sandy area. I see some people down there. Although thats kinda odd that people live in a area full of sand."

"Alright I get it lets go down there 'Mr.-I-need- to-know'."

They landed smoothly on the sandy area. Of course they didn't know the area they were in so they just called it Sand Land (1). As they walked across the desert area for the next five minutes they came across a grand total of three civilians all apparently traveling together.

The most noticeable feature was the height, with the civilian in the center standing shortest of all. The one on the right was a female who had blond hair with four pigtails in it. She wore a white kimono over a mesh garb from her torso to her thighs. She had a large fan on her back. Naturally, Goku and Vegeta Jr. thought that a fan that big was somewhat stupid to have. There was a boy on the right who wore a black tunic with a yellow and dark red crest on it. He had some sort of purple paint on his face, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a strange item in wraps on his back only showing brown hair. The saiyans thought it was some sort of doll. And in the middle of the other two stood a boy with red messy hair with the kanji "love" tattooed on his forehead in red ink. He wore a black shirt with a steel garb under it covering his torso up to his elbows and black pants on. Just like the other two, he had something on his back. A gourd, Goku and Vegeta realized though they could not figure out what was in it. This boy seemed shorter than the other two.

Unlike Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. seemed totally interested in the girl, particularly because she seemed more than fairly cute to him. As his face stayed firmed and serious, he harbored various fantasies about that girl. But unfortunately he was distracted by Goku Jr.'s sudden outburst.

"Hey I'm going to ask that kid with the red hair where are we" said Goku Jr.

As he started to walk to the boy, Vegeta Jr. grabbed his shirt and yanked him back next to him.

"I wouldn't ask that boy in particular."

"Why not vegeta?"

"Because look at his eyes. They show a certain eeriness in them. I would probably ask one of the other two. But thats up to you."

"Hmm your right. I see your point."

So Goku Jr. instead of approaching the red headed boy, approached the boy with the paint on his head.

"Pardon me honorable sir, but would you perhaps tell me the location that we are at?"

The face painted boy replied in a rude way

"Listen squirt you may have guts to approach me but if you approach me with a stupid question like that again, I will beat the crap out of you. So to answer your question, you are-"

"In Sunagakure" said the girl.

"Oh I see and would you happen to know how to get to 'Konohagakure' from here?" asked Goku Jr.

"Thats easy. I will tell you as long as my rude brother doesn't interrupt."

She looked at the boy with paint on his face as he said nothing. So she explained how to get to the area he inquired twice. Once in coordinate form but that was a waste since he didn't understand it. And again in terms. ...As best as she could anyway.

"Thank you for the information" said Goku Jr. bowing.

As he started to walk away he the boy with the red hair suddenly speaking and all four of them looked at him.

"You two," he started, directing his attention at the two young saiyans. "If you were offended by the nonsense spewed by my brother, I apologize. He is an imbecile."

And with that being said the three of them turned the other opposite direction of the saiyans and walked away.

5 minutes after Vegeta and Goku Jr. descended into the air, Goku Jr. handed Vegeta Jr. a paper carefully so it wouldn't fly in the air.

"I see you wrote that cute girl's directions down. Nice work"

As he handed Goku Jr. back the paper after 2 minutes of looking at it, Goku Jr. loosened his grip a bit by accident and the paper went flying through the air.

"Oops" said Goku Jr.

Vegeta Jr. flown next to him and smacked him painfully on the back of the head.

"You are such a buffoon. Luckily I memorized the directions so we should be fine."

After a two tiresome hours of flying they saw a area of green trees and a small mountain with four faces on them.

This seems like the place Goku. Lets land and find out. But if its not place. We will rest here until nightfall and start flying again got it?"

"Got it."

They landed and it took them two minutes to find a civilian. After 5 minutes of conversation Vegeta Jr. had with the civilian, he returned to Goku Jr. with a relief like look.

"Well Goku this is definitely Konohagakure. We did it."

Goku Jr. sighed with a sign of relief.

"Now Goku what I'm about to give you is very important so don't lose it. This is a pass to be in this village. If you have anyone ask you do you have permission to be here, just show them this pass. Al-"

"Hey, when did you get this pass" said Goku Jr. wagging his finger in front of Vegeta Jr.'s face like he was some kind of adult.

"Do that again and I will break that finger of yours. So if you value your finger, stop wagging it in front of me" said Vegeta Jr. grabbing Goku Jr.'s wagging finger "and second of all after when Kabuto disappeared in the smoke puff, and you were off into space, he left it purposely on the ground where I could see it. It also had instructions on what they were for."

* * *

Sand Land is actually a manga made by Akira Toriyama also the creator of the Dragonball series. If you did not know this you do now.

* * *

Well it seems that our young saiyans has found the three ninja of the sand. How will this affect them in the future. You'll just have to find out for yourselves. Leaves your reviews


	4. A Monkey and A Hound

Well here it is. A actual fight. I couldn't make all too exciting. I wanted to save the best for later. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball GT**

Currently rated "T" for explicted language.

* * *

**A Hound and a Monkey**

Goku and Vegeta went into the woods and fucked. Nah I'm just kidding. What really did was set up their sleeping grounds As they started to set up camp, Goku thought of something.

"Hey Vegeta, I think I have a house capsule."

"WHAT WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER WHEN WE FIRST CAME HERE!"

Vegeta yelled loud so loud that it echoed through the forest. And unfortunately for them, someone was in the forest of konoha as well.

As Goku searched though his clothing, Vegeta just stood there impatiently.

"Well what's taking so long to find the capsule?:

"Well it seems that I left it at home."

"You idiot!" Vegeta punched Goku on the head giving him a lump.

As Goku was kneeling crying like a baby, Vegeta suddenly spoke.

"Well since we have to sleep on the earth again., we might as well look for jobs in this land."

They walked through the forest until they finally got out and looked at the village before them.

"So this is Konohagakure eh. This village seems kinda populated. Let us start our job search."

The two saiyans traveled around the village. Looking for a place to work. They went inside a grocery store. The store was empty. Not understanding why though. There produce seemed excellent. If it wasn't for the fact that the store was empty and they had cameras everywhere, Vegeta would have stolen some of their products by now.

"Excuse me, ma'am" said Vegeta calling out to the cashier. The cashier was deeply in a novel. She was holding up to her face and giggling much. The kanji written on it was Ichi Ichi Paradise. The cashier didn't even notice Vegeta calling her. And on top of that it, she seemed to be a teenage girl.

"HEY GIRL PAY ATTENTION WHEN I CALL YOU DAMMIT" Vegeta yelled.

It seemed that the girl heard her. But then again, who wouldn't hear a boy yell right in front of your ear.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. I was too busy into my book. Would you like to buy something."

"Unfortunately no. I was actually wondering if me and my friend here could work here?"

"Oh I'm sorry my boss deals with that type of business and she's not in today. But come back tomorrow and you could speak with her."

"Ok then"

Just before Vegeta and Goku were about to leave, the teenager called out to Vegeta once more.

"Hey boy with the spiky hair. Let me give you something before you go."

Vegeta walked up to the girl while she quickly scribbled something. On a piece of paper. Then when he took the paper from his hand, she motioned him to lean closer which he did and whispered something.

"Come see me sometime cutie so we can...study each other's anatomy."

She leaned back from him and winked at him while he was leaving once again. A huge sweat drop appeared behind his head. He looked embarrassed.

"Hey Vegeta what she tell you."

"I'll tell you later." It was too embarrassing to say out loud. And Vegeta knew Goku would ask again later.

They went to a ninja hardware store. They thought it was a place where they sell stuff like hammers and stuff like that. But they sooned figure out why it had the word ninja in the name of the store. The store was full of stuff that they never saw before. The only stuff they saw was the kunais and the shurikens. And that was when they were in Otogakure.

"Excuse me honorable stranger" started Goku, "we were wondering if we could apply for a job here."

"Sorry kid" said another cashier. "We have enough people who are working here."

"Oh ok thank you for your time." He said it with a smile.

"But hey how about buying something today." The cashier was baring his teeth and squinting his eyes when he said it.

"Sorry mister, we're short on cash" Vegeta interrupted coolly.

"Well hey don't feel blue here is a treat for the two of you. So you know how much my store don't blow." The man gave the two one kunai each.

"Thanks mister. Oh by the way. The rhyming thing. That just isn't cool." Vegeta said it so cold like that the cashier fell in that chibi type of way.

"Vegeta that was kind of rude you know."

"Ah shut up. That fucking rhyme scheme was stupid, unnecessary, and totally ridiculous."

"But hey at least we got something out of coming there."

"Yeah a unnecessary item. We don't even know what it is." Vegeta was observing his kunai with confusion. He then put it in his pocket.

"Well whatever Vegeta. Lets just go somewhere else to apply."

They searched through a ton of places. They searched for hours. It was too much. All this for a job. They were getting nowhere slow. And that's worse than getting nowhere fast. Or so it has been said. It was starting to get dark and they didn't want to go back in the forest at night. They sat at a ramen shop. But they were so agitated, they didn't even realize it.

"Vegeta I don't think we are going to find a job anytime soon."

"I guess the only job we can apply to is the that grocery store we went to." Vegeta shuddered in embarrassment just thinking about it. More preferably that girl. He started to shiver in a chibi sort of way.

"There was a flower shop we didn't go to."

"Yeah but that seems like a sissy job." Vegeta thought about it for a minute and made a decision with the quickness. "We will check it out tomorrow."

Little did they know while they were sitting at the ramen bar, the owner of the shop was listening in on their conversation. They were just about to leave when the owner called out to them.

"Hey you two. Hold on for a sec."

They turn around to see the middle aged man who called out to them.

"I couldn't help but listen in on your dilemma a-"

"HEY DONT YOU KNOW ITS IMPOLITE TO LISTEN IN ON OTHER PEOPLES CONVERSATION YOU ASSHOLE" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta was about to pounce on him. He was agitated by the number of disapproval him and Goku received. But lucky for the ramen shop owner Goku held him back. Just picture it.

"Im sorry mister. My friend here is just agitated. Please continue." Goku really wanted to hear what the man had to say.

"Like I was saying" the shop owner started wiping the spit off his face. "I could help you with your dilemma. How about working for me eh."

"Yeah that would be great but where are we exactly." Goku didn't look around to see what the store was based on.

"Oh come on. You were here the whole time and didn't realize it. Your at Ichiraku Ramen Bar the stop for the best of the best ramen in konoha."

"WOW A RESTURANT." Goku and Vegeta both yelled in unison. Goku then continued. "AAALRIGHT WHEN CAN WE START."

"Wow I didn't know you like ramen that much."

"Honestly we love to eat." Vegeta was still drooling over his thoughts of eating.

"Well you two rascals, before I let you work here, I got to see what your best good at.

"I can cook real good." Goku said with a proud look on his face.

"Well I'll just be fine being a cashier" Vegeta said with a cool look on his face.

"Well you can either now or tomorrow. What is your name by the way kid?" The ramen shop owner was pointing to Vegeta.

"My name is Vegeta Jr. And I think I will start tomorrow."

"Alright then. As for you kid." This time he was talking to Goku. "You come with me so I can see how good of a cook you really are." Goku went in the shop with the owner.

As Vegeta started to walk home, he was thinking about many things.

'_Hmm. A lot of things happened in the last few days. I got a job with cooking. I got admired by a alright looking but some what creepy girl, and I am now able to participate in a tournament. But still I feel something else is about to happen but I just need to know what_'

His thoughts were soon intercepted when he felt something hit his foot. He looked down and he saw that he kicked a dog which was getting back up from it.

"Well dog you shouldn't be walking around without a trainer. So you deserved it."

"Hey you. How dare you say that. And right after you kick him like that I ought to kick your ass." The voice as well as the dog belonged to a young boy. He was wearing a grey hooded coat with black fur at the rim of the hood and his cuffs wearing his hood, greyish pants that went right above his ankles. He wore wraps on top of his right pants leg. And like every other person he met, he wore open toe sandals. The boy also had some red pant on both sides of his cheeks.

"My bad kid. Didn't mean to hurt your dog. He just got in my way was all. No hard feelings right?" Vegeta said it with a half smile on his face. When he said that the dog started to growl at Vegeta.

"Well you succeeded in ticking me off today. And to think I wasn't going to get any fighting in today." The boy had anger and pride in his voice. So Vegeta got ready. "Ready Akamaru?"

"Rrwarf" the dog replied in response. The boy got on all fours as he was about to attack. Suddenly a girl with short blue hair and two long tips at the ends of her head called out to to the boy.

"Ki-Kiba c-can't you just a-accept the boy's apology and g-go home" said the girl stuttering. She apparently was a shy person the way she had spoken to Kiba.

"No way Hinata. He insulted my dog and now he is going to pay."

"You better listen to the girl kid. If you go against me. Then you might as well be burned by fire. OWWWWWW." He yelled when akamaru bit his foot. The dog had seemed to turn into a copy of its owner. Amazed was Vegeta but really wouldn't say. "Control your mutt kid. I think I got rabis now."

After hearing what Vegeta said, Kiba grew too angry to back down now.

"Akamaru lets go. TSUGA(wolf piercing fang)" As soon as the boy yelled, him and the human dog spun so fast that they look like bullets and were heading straight for Vegeta. And they were going wild with it.

As soon as Kiba and akamaru were about hit Vegeta he disappeared and reappeared right behind Kiba and akamaru stopping their spin by grabbing and holding on to their ankles. The two look alike fell on the ground while still being held by the ankles, had looks of pure shock. Then they both pushed their bodies off the floor and tried to swing their seemingly like claws at Vegeta. But as soon as started to get up, Vegeta simply threw the two through their own set of trees. They both went threw 10 trees exactly. Both Kiba and akamaru were silent within the rubble for two minutes. Vegeta then spoke.

"Heh you guys didn't have a chance. You still want to fight me?" Vegeta turned his back and started to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on us you son of a bitch." Kiba and human akamaru were in midair, right above Vegeta ready to pounce.

Kiba and akamaru started throwing punches numerous amounts of punches at Vegeta. They would quickly give one another a chance to throw punches and slashes at Vegeta. But to Vegeta himself, this was no speed at all. It was slow movement. He was able to dodge and block all of their hits. Sometimes he would even throw one of the look alike to the other, which the thrown look alike would just bounce himself off the other and charge at Vegeta again with slashes and kicks.. But this ease of movement would make Kiba only angrier.

Vegeta started to get bored and yawned. When the two animals attacked again, Vegeta grabbed them both by their ankles again. This time he swung them in the air like a noise maker you see at birthday parties. Then he threw them high in the air. The two were screaming while they were falling ungracefully through the air. When they where started to get closer to Vegeta, Kiba thought of punching him in the face when he got close enough. But that wasn't going to happen. Instead, as soon as Kiba and akamaru got close enough, Vegeta rammed them, hard in the stomach both fists for for both of the animals stomach. Both Kiba and akamaru felt the hit hard. Their eyes widen and their mouthes were agape as they were completely knocked out. Kiba then fell on the floor front side down and akamaru first turned back to normal and then fell on the floor on its side.

Hinata had a shocked expression of awe. She couldn't was completely out of it. After watching that battle, she didn't couldn't come back to reality. She was completely lost in her thoughts.

"Hey girl. And you boy." Vegeta was pointing at Hinata and another boy behind her(why was he behind her. We'll probably never know).

"Take your friend and his dog home. They will be knocked out for the rest of the night. They better be lucky I was graceful to them."

Vegeta then disappeared through the forest.

"Who was that guy?" Hinata asked while picking up an unconscious akamaru.

"I don't know Hinata but they were indeed strong." The boy picked up Kiba and followed Hinata as she started to walk.

"Uh Shino, I thought I fe-felt something to-touch me on my bu-butt while they were fighting. D-did you fe-feel th-the same thing as well Sh-Shino?"

"Uh no. Sorry Hinata I didn't." He had started to sweat knowing that was his lower stick that produce that feeling in her. But it was hard to tell whether he was nervous or not because he wore a long trench zipped up trench coat with its collar up covering up the lower half of his face. He also wore sunglasses, brown pants with wraps on his left leg and wearing blue open toe sandels.

"Oh ok then."

Vegeta made it back to his resting grounds. He took a bunch of leaves, and spreaded them in the shape of a rectangle. It was lucky for him that him and Goku were in a spot were they could see the stars clearly. After he ate, some berries, he decided to lay down on his rectangular leaf bed. He stared at the stars. It felt nice to do this with no noise or disruptions. Vegeta was calm and relaxed. But that suddenly ended when Goku came running through the forest yelling like a wild boar.

"VEGETA, I DID IT. IT DID IT."

Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face. It was a very mean look. "What did you do Goku?" He wasn't ready for Goku to be back.

"I got the job. Now I am one of the chefs. The guy also said that if I keep doing as well as I was doing tonight, he'll move me up to vice head chef."

"Thats good but did you tell him, that we will be in a special event next week?"

"Yeah yeah don't worry. He said that we won't be fired. We just will have replacements until we come back. But only if we are excellent in our jobs." Goku was wagging his finger in Vegeta face while saying it.

"Are you wagging your finger in my face again Goku?" Vegeta said with an angry look on his face and his left eyebrow was twitching.

"Uh oops"

"I'll teach you to do that." Vegeta suddenly had Goku in a headlock. Goku was was whining for five seconds until he broke free.

Goku made a face at Vegeta. Thats when Vegeta started to chase around Goku, making Goku scream and cry while running. They were doing this around the fire. So 10 seconds after the chase the fire blew out.

"Great thanks to you running away Goku, the fire was blown out because of the wind we made while running."

"Well if you weren't chasing me would would still have a fire. Anyway, about earlier, what did that girl from the grocery store say to you?"

Vegeta sighed as he told what happened.

* * *

Well there you go. Who knew Shino could be so perverted. There will be better much more challenging fights later in the chapter. Like say next chapter. Until then stay in tuned. Thanks to my beta shrimpy. 


	5. Relaxation

Sorry about the delay. My beta took forever to look at my stuff. Well, here you go.The 5th chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball GT**

Rated "M"

**

* * *

**

**Relaxation**

It has been six days since they arrive in Konohagakure. They were making money fast. Yet they were still living in the woods of Konoha. They got a chance to even see a few faces. Although they didn't know it, they saw some of their competition. The boss, Ichiraku Teuchi was proud of his two new employees. They had seen a particular boy. He had short spiky yellow hair, blue eyes with. He also had had a headband wrapped around his forehead with a symbol on it resembling a leaf, and six whisker-like marks on his face; three marks on each of his two cheeks. It seemed that this kid was their number one customer. He would always order three bowls of ramen and finish it in twenty minutes.

Then there was another kid. He wouldn't come all the time, but when he did he pigged out. He would eat as much as the blonde kid, If not maybe more. He was a little chubby kid with his hair placed in two parts cause of the way he wore his headband. The headband was the same as the blonde kid's except that the chubby kid wore his to put his hair in something like a part. He also had a spiral on each of his cheeks. Although he wasn't a daily customer, he would always keep is trip from going to waste.

The boss had allowed the two to get off early. So Goku and Vegeta bowed in thanks to their boss and headed out.

"Wow he even gave us some extra dough. I wonder why."

"Well Goku, when I asked him to leave early today, he asked me why and I told him. So he told us that it would be 5 weeks the tests would last. So he said he said he would give us a raise today."

Vegeta then smiled as he held a bag full of money up to the side of his face. He was chuckling as he held it up too.

"Yeah Vegeta that's great, But you still didn't answer my question. Why did he give us this dough though?" Goku had a confused look on his face while holding up a bag full of dough in a clear bag.

"Uh Goku, you went to sleep on that this morning before starting to cook and again this afternoon during your break. Then you took it with you to try and sneak a few naps in." Vegeta then shook his head in disapprovement. "I told you not to train late in the night last night."

"Whoops my bad on both occasions," said Goku chuckling a bit. Vegeta just looked at him and continued walking.

As they walked, they saw a man with white hair. Or it could have been silver. Either way, they had seen a man at a book store. Vegeta had noticed it was a book that he saw before. He quickly looked at the cover of the book (the kids was close enough for him to get a clear view). Vegeta then realized it was the same book that the girl at the grocery store had. It was ten minutes later that they arrived at a familiar store that they were at once before.

"Hey Vegeta, why are back at the ninja hardware store."

"Well Goku," started Vegeta. He sounded like he was a teacher informing a student. "The boss also gave me a list that he thought we would need. It all leads to this place."

"What, back to a place where we couldn't even get a job at?"

"Yeah stupid, back here." Vegeta had a bit of anger in his voice. It seems that he was beginning to get irritated.

"Well how about this then? Instead of buying useless junk, how about we use this to stock up on a week's worth of food? And if we have any left, we can spend it on lunch and dinner; not at the ramen bar either." Goku suddenly grew a wicked smile (no not wicked as in radical).

"Now you're being a regular kid Goku. Let's go."

They both then sped off at a regular average human's pace. While, they were running, they sped past the same man with the white or perhaps silver hair. Vegeta was too excited to noticed, while Goku didn't really care. The man on the other hand had a weird expression on his face when they past.

'_Whoa, were those kids going. Hmm, whatever but still there is something about those two kids? I feel that I will meet them again. Oh well best not dwell on it and get back to my book_'

He then dug his head back into his Icha Icha Paradise book. Goku and Vegeta had finally made it to their last stop. They were carrying quite a few bags while going through Konoha stores. But Vegeta had soon gulped as he recognized where they were. They were back at the first store they encountered when they first came to Konoha. The place where he met a girl who wanted to have him go to her house. It was deeply disturbing for him. As him and Goku entered, they saw a middle aged woman at the counter. She had then greeted them hello.

"Hello young men. Welcome to the Konoha grocery store. How may I help you young men today?"

Goku had then started up with the lady. "Well honorable stranger, we are looking for a few things." As Goku started talking with the lady, Vegeta stood by him just scanning the area. It nicely cleaned with the produce evenly lined up and categorized. But what really caught his eye were pictures of four portraits of different men lined up. Over the four paintings, there was writing over it in kanji. It said "Hokage" (火影). Under each of the portraits had a single word. The first portrait had Shodai (初代火影), the second Nidaime(二代目火影), the third Sandaime(三代目火影, and the fourth one Yondaime(波風ミナト,). As he looked at the Yondaime portrait, he noticed that he looked familiar. Then it hit him. But so did something else.

"Yue, help me wrap and bag these groceries." The elder lady was screaming at a room which had emitted a moderate looking young lady. It was then that when Vegeta saw who had emerged to help the lady, he held his head down.

"Oh mom, it seems that these boys have quite a lot of bags. I think I should help these boys." The girl suddenly grew a faint smirk on her face.

"Well alright, but hurry back," said the middle aged woman impatiently.

The girl grabbed some of their bags which Goku was grateful and headed out. She kept trying to talk with Vegeta and made only some progress. They had then gotten to the end of the road.

"Well here you go. I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded to the girl. She was about to leave but she had then whispered something in his ear before she left.

"I plan on seeing you tonight." Vegeta had a worried look on his face as he heard her say this and sweating bullets.

The girl then left as she finished whispering sweet nothings and waved at Vegeta in a cute sort of way. When she was out of site, Goku then ran up to him.

"Hey they player, what were you two talking about eh? I thought you said you didn't like her. You decided to give it a chance eh pimp?" Goku was nudging Vegeta as he was speaking. Vegeta suddenly pushed Goku arm away irritatingly without getting upset.

"Cut it out man. I will tell you later. Right now let's drop these off and get some lunch. It seems that we got more than enough money."

The two quickly went to their sleeping grounds and hid their items discreetly. They thought that it was discreet enough even for animals. It has been two hours since they have been let off of work and they have already finished doing their exam shopping.

"Alright Goku, show me this food place you was talking about." The two were walking back down the streets of Konoha, while having their discussion.

Goku and Vegeta had then arrived at a fancy restaurant. As they entered they had just past a busy waiter. He was carrying four plates on one platter. Then another waitress came holding three plates on one platter. Yet neither of them went to different tables. They actually went to the same table. They looked to see who were they were serving all that food to. As soon as they peeked, they were agape to find out what they saw. It was the chubby kid and he had three other people with him. But the chubby kid was eating the most out of all four of them it seemed. But while Goku was looking at the chubby kid, Vegeta had laid his eyes on another prize. He was looking at the girl in the group. She had long blond hair with a long bang as well.

It seemed that she was eating the least. But he didn't care. All he cared about was meeting the girl. He absentmindedly was walking up to the group. Before he got close enough to their table, Goku had luckily yanked him back to reality before he made a fool of himself.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing," Goku whispered.

"Huh, what, oh sorry I must have gone on a blank right there. Thanks Goku or I would have made a big fool of myself." Goku nodded his head in approval.

"Hey you're the guys that work at the ramen bar."

It was the chubby kid who was talking to Goku and Vegeta. They were shocked he recognized them. He was so busy eating; you would think his mind was as blank as white printing paper.

"Ah so you recognized us. How is our good customer doing?" asked Goku.

"Ah I'm doing good as you can see."

They could see that and a mess on his face.

"Uh kid, you got a little something on your face." Vegeta was referring to the sauce on the chubby kid's face.

"So who is the rest of your entourage kid?"

Goku was looking at the rest of the people sitting by the chubby kid.

"Oh yeah I forgot, introduction. This to my left is Sarutobi sensei." The chubby kid was pointing to a young adult with a diamond shaped goatee connected with his long sideburns. He waved hello to them while having a cigarette in his mouth.

"In front of me is Yamanaka Ino." Vegeta was looking at her with face dazed in infatuation when he looked at her.

But then he tried to whisper something to Goku and Vegeta.

"But she is a bit annoying most of the time." The chubby kid and a boy next to him chuckled softly.

But to no avail, Ino had heard him and hit him and the other boy on the boy on the head. They both held their head in pain. It took them a few seconds to return back to normal.

"And this guy to my left is my best friend, Nara Shikamaru."

The young man lazily waved his hand at Goku and Vegeta. He had slick black hair which he held in a ponytail that stood up. He looked like he was tired for some reason. But nonetheless, Goku and Vegeta had bowed in greetings. When Ino had seen them bow, she had then muttered something to the chubby kid.

"You should be more curtios like that Chouji. Then you would be on your way to being a gentleman," Ino snickered.

"What, no way Ino I already am a gentleman," the chubby boy proclaimed excitedly.

'_It was good to talk to people for a change_,' thought Goku.

He was getting kind of tired of talking to just Vegeta. He and Vegeta then waved goodbye and headed to a nearby empty table. They had quickly received a waiter and order numerous amounts of food. All the waiters and waitress that served them were astonished at the amount of food they put away. It seemed that they had eaten the most out of everyone there that day. It wasn't until three hours later after they arrived, they were completely full. They had eaten through quite a lot of money. So much in fact that they had to also use some of their collected pay from their job. Obviously, the money given to them by Ichiraku wasn't enough. But at least they were satisfied.

During their time of exiting the store and roaming the village, they didn't even realize that they had past the quarrel between the group they met in "sand land" and their favorite customer and his group. But as they walked, they accidently bumped into someone. He was the same man that from before that bought a book. It seemed that he was in a hurry. In the process of being bumped, he accidently made Vegeta fall on his butt. Also the book the man was looking at fell on the floor as well.

"Hey you watch where you going you jerk. You made me fall," said Vegeta angrily.

"Oh, my bad little boy didn't mean to bump into you."

The man was talking in a casual voice like nothing happened at all. That is was really pissed off Vegeta. As soon as the man picked up his book, Vegeta had swung his right fist right at the man's face. Vegeta speed was shocking the man. He didn't expect a little kid to be so fast. So right before he was hit, he had quickly knelt down to avoid the blow. In the process, he thrust his palm at Vegeta stomach slowly and softly so not to hurt him. But that move was too slow for Vegeta; he just stopped it with his hand. He was just about to throw the young adult when he stopped the thrust. Vegeta didn't think anyone in this world could put him on the floor.

"Why are you trying to fight me little boy," asked the young adult. He was apparently baffled by Vegeta suddenly attacking him.

"Because, you called me a little boy and made me fall on my ass. Now you're mocking me by trying to out due me. Now I am going to crush you."

The man had no time to try to talk back as he was suddenly being attacked again by Vegeta. Vegeta had stated to send numerous amounts of quick punches. Vegeta was putting some effort into his attacks. But while he was sending the attacks, the man was quickly blocking them at the same time. He was shocked by how fast and strong this young man was. So he had to keep on his toes so not to get hurt but at the same time not hurt the kid either. It was then that he got tired of the boy's continuous barrage of punches. So when Vegeta had hopped backwards to get ready for another attack, he soon had saw the man quickly come him. He didn't have enough time to retaliate so he tried to block. To no avail though, he felt the man push his fist into Vegeta hand making him hit his stomach the blocking hand being thrust by man's force.

The impact of the hit caused him to fall on both knees. He couldn't breathe for three seconds when he finally started to breathe in and out very hard.

"Hmm, you fight pretty well. I must say, I was impressed by your speed and your strength kid."

The man had his right eye closed in happiness. Yet it was hard to tell if he was really happy or not due to the fact that he had the rest of his face covered by a blue mask. Vegeta in turn was holding his stomach while still standing with his left knee bending. He was breathing hard due to that incredible hit made by the white haired man.

"I will like to battle you again sometime when you get stronger." He then started to leave as he took out his book from his back pocket. It was then Goku had approached the man.

"Sorry about that sir. My friend here can get a little off the edge most of the time." Goku was whispering to the white haired man.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I have to deal with that kind of tension every day." The white haired man chuckled a bit. "So it's cool. I shall see you around sometime."

He then made some sort of weird hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both Goku and Vegeta gasped with shock. Then Goku yelled ecstatically.

"Oh man, I so want to learn how to do that."

"Damn, that pussy. I wasn't done with him yet," muttered Vegeta. His breathing was still heavy.

"Sure you weren't Vegeta. But if the competition is as good as this, then we are in for some fun."

"But only if it's most of the competition anyway. Come on Goku let's get some rest for tomorrow."

"Right Vegeta"

They both went home, went home to start a brand new day. Little did they know, they were being monitored by two people. One of the two was hiding in the bushes.

"Ah, I see you two made it to Konohagakure. But man does this place bring back memories. Well, I will see you two at the starting point."

The other person was far, far away.

* * *

Hmm, Vegeta can't beat a Jounin. That is surprising indeed. But who was the one spying on the kids. And where the hell is Kayin. Read and find out. Leave your reviews. Thanks to my beta Shrimpy 


	6. Chuunin Exams: Pt 1

Well after a long hiatus I'm back. I been busy with life, reading malnga, looking at anime. Most importantly, being lazy. So yeah, now that I'm out the closest here you go. Much more interesting things. I will try to update as much as I can by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball GT. I do own the original character and it has been copyrighted.**

Rated "M" for language and sexual content

* * *

**Chuunin Exams: Part 1 A Small Test  
**

As the two headed for sleep ten feet away from each other, someone was creeping silently through the forest. Since the two were sleep she easily wasn't detected. They were by a nearby river just in case either of two boys decided to get up during the middle of the night to get water. Also so that way they wouldn't need to travel far to wash up. She was two feet away from Vegeta and observed him carefully. After two minutes of observation, she concluded to herself that he was sound asleep. Her nipples were getting hard just thinking about the act she was about to make. She cautiously walked up to his sleeping spot and bent over him. He looked so peaceful and cute to her. She was about to kiss him until he opened his eyes from thirst. He looked up and saw a girl looking at him with a greedy smile. He suddenly grew an aggravated as their faces was two inches from one another. She was about to grab his arms to pin him on the floor but she was too slow and was kicked in the gut and flew towards the sky.

He quickly rolled backwards on the floor to avoid her from falling on him.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing," he said quite upset and surprised.

"Why, I came to see you just like I promised," the girl said innocently. She pouted and put on puppy dog eyes as she put her right index finger on her lip and her left hand in between her legs rubbing them to throw Vegeta off into a state of lust. Unfortunately for her, he didn't see her do that.

"Hey wait a minute; you're that girl from the grocery store aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. How nice of you to notice."

She was speaking seductively to Vegeta while walking towards him rocking her hips from side to side. This did not amuse him at all. It only confused him and makes him want her even less. Who would want to go with a girl who tries to molester you? She was feeling all over herself. When she finally got to her button up shirt, she started to slowly unbutton it to show more and more of her cleavage. She would have started with the mini skirt first but she knew boys would be more mesmerized with the chest. Yet this was not the case with Vegeta. He just stood there until she got to the button that would let her medium sized breast bounce freely. As soon as she started to loosen that button, she suddenly pasted out. Vegeta had moved behind her without her realizing it and karate chopped her in the back of the neck. She was about to fall on the ground but he caught her and redid her shirt to cover her up.

"Wow, what a weird girl."

He sighed as he quickly held her in his arms feeling on her butt. He couldn't help but at least do that much to her. He smiled with an open mouth at how wonderful it felt to feel on her butt. She smiled as well. She was most likely dream of the two fornicating. As he returned to the grocery store, he laid her down softly on the ground so not to wake her. Before he left to return to the forest, he heard her say something.

"Oh Vegeta you're so good. Don't stop please."

She was smiling in her sleep and Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust.

_Jeez, what kind of sick perverted girl is she. Well if I really need a girlfriend and __can't __get with that I__no girl, then I would consider going with this chick. Although I must admit, she has a nice physic…for a teenager anyway._

With that thought passed, he quickly dashed towards the forest. He only had a couple hours left of sleep to get. Tomorrow would be a big day. As he was passing through the village, he saw an orange jumpsuit tiredly walking towards an apartment. Vegeta wondered what could his best customer be doing up this late. He shrugged as he continued his dash to the forest. The day was finally here; the start of the Chuunin exams. Although he was pumped, Vegeta didn't really feel like getting up. Not yet anyway. Unfortunately for him, Goku was awake and rearing to go. Vegeta then felt a soft poking at his sides.

"Hey Vegeta, wake up. Its morning and time for the day to begin."

Goku kept poking Vegeta until he finally rose up in anger and made a full hardy punch at Goku. He easily jumped backwards to avoid the slow attack.

"Geez Vegeta it took you too long to get up. Now hurry the hell up and get ready, we are leaving as soon as you're done putting on your clothes."

Goku was actually aggravated for a change and was tapping his foot impatiently. His partner was not even showing any sign of rush; only tiredness. As soon as he put his boots on, Goku started up again.

"Damn man, it took you too long to get ready alright lets go."

They then walked hurriedly towards the Exam entrance. In another dimension, someone has just returned to the planet earth and is about to take a quick rest before going to the dimension where Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. is residing. While training to better himself in fighting and learning to completely control the use of dimension travelling, he has watched what has been going on in that dimension thanks to North Kaio. Two days have passed since his training has been complete with North Kai on the ability and he now sits as bored as ever. After resting up, he finally makes his big debut on entering the world of the Shinobi. Like instant transmission, he places his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Yet unlike just searching the entire world, he had to look around stars and vortexes before finding the dimension. After finding it, he disappeared just like that of an instant transmission.

The two saiyans had already made it in front of the entrance building. The only problem was that their third partner wasn't there.

"We'll ask you one more time, you cannot produce your third partner, then you are not abided to enter the building."

"Please wait sir, are partner will be here any minute, just give him a second," pleaded Goku.

"Yeah have some patience man," said Vegeta in his usual dark tone of voice.

"I'm sorry kids but we waited long enough. Since your partner is not here, or should I say your partner wasn't never to exist, then you mu-"

A sound Nin was about to emerge from a nearby bush when a swirling energy hit the kids, the sound Nin and the man blocking the kids. All but the two saiyans were shocked of this rushing energy. They all turned around to see who was releasing such energy when they saw an unknown face present to them. Of course the face wasn't unknown to Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey you guys, sorry I almost got you kicked out of the exams. Now that I am here, can we go in the building sir?" Kayin had a lot pride in his voice when he spoke. Yet he still had coolness to boot.

"Well first tell me your name kid," said the man. He had his pass in his hand, and Vegeta told him that he was holding his headband for him. He just had to see if this guy was really part of the team.

"I am Kayin from Otogakure no Sato. Is that enough information for you sir? I believe my friend has my headband. I accidentally dropped it and he found it for me. Good work Vegeta, Goku."

Both Vegeta and Goku were happy as ever and relieved at the same time. Of course only Goku showed it but not Vegeta. Well he showed it, but in a way that was smudged.

"Alright you may enter. Please head up to the third floor, room 301. If you need help getting there, please don't hesitate to ask someone."

The man stepped the side to allow the three kids pass through. As they walked in, the sound Nin had then dashed out of the bushes to give his information in. As they walked through the building, they all decided to speak once again.

"So man how you doing. We were wondering when you'd show up. Guess you wanted to make a big entrance eh?"

Goku was excited as ever that his friend was here. Vegeta was just as excited but just didn't show it.

"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong you didn't miss me at all?" Kayin said it in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Not at all Kayin. You were never on my mind. It's just surprising you made such a lame entrance."

"Well I saw that you weren't being let in by the man, so I guess I had no choice eh?"

"Yeah that's true. Well here we are the three amigos. I couldn't have it any other way," said Goku still excited.

"Same here Kayin."

"Yeah I here you both loud and clear."

They had made it to the third floor. Lucky for them that there was no tricks to get there. As soon as they walked in to room 301 however, they heard a loud girl yelling. They quietly walked in to see what the entire hubbub was. As soon as they walked in of course, Naruto had spotted them.

"Hey it's you guys from the ramen shop. What are you guys doing here?"

The three heard him. Yet their mind was currently on the three approaching. After the first attack by the sound Nin, the mummy looking kid was about to do the same thing again. As soon as he got to swing his fist, he was suddenly stopped by Kayin.

"Hey kid what the hell do you think you're doing? Mind your own business," said the mummy looking kid in a dark voice.

"Hey this is no place for fighting. At least not right now. Besides, how can you pick on a poor defenseless nerd like that you bully. Now get out of here."

Kayin pushed him back softly making him slide hard on the floor. The three sounds Nin and Sasuke was in shock.

_Whoa, I didn't even notice this kid move at all, _thought Sasuke.

Three looked at him sternly and walked back over to the other loser genin once again.

Kayin then started to speak again.

"My word, there are sure a lot of ugly mother fuckers here aren't there Vegeta?"

"Yeah, I here you loud and clear. Yet there are some cute girls and handsome boys here though. No homo on the boy part of course. Yet some of these kids need some fashion sense. Cough green ugly jumpsuit, cough."

Everyone's attention was on the three boys who just walked in. Some boys were offended by the comment and started to get up from their seats. The boy with the green jumpsuit was highly offended. He was about to stand up and say something but the boy next to him sat him back down again. The boys of the rookie nine of course knew they were handsome and didn't care for these kids' comments. The girls on the other hand all had their eyes in hearts. They were all thinking the same thing; these boys were as cute as ever.

_Oh my they may be even cuter than Sasuke. _Both Ino and Sakura thought the exact same thing. Ino had a little extra on her mind.

_Oh dear they are even cuter up close. Especially the boy with the tall pointed hairdo._

Goku, Vegeta walked up to Naruto with Kayin following. While passing by, Vegeta said a quick hello to Ino.

"Hmm, so you like that girl with the long bang and blonde hair eh Vegeta?" whispered Kayin in his ear.

"Yeah, I do. I will try to get with her soon."

"I wish you luck then Vegeta."

"Thanks Kayin."

They had finally got to Naruto who was accompanied by Sakura. They were standing next to a hurt Kabuto.

"Hey it's our favorite customer. It's Naruto isn't it?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah it is. How did you guys find out?"

"Well since you're our best and favorite customer, we thought it was only right that we get your name. We asked our boss if he knew your name and he told us. So that's the story of that," interrupted Goku.

Kayin wasn't really paying any real attention until Goku called him out.

"Oh right. Naruto this is our good friend Kayin, Kayin this Naruto."

Kayin walked up to Naruto and had a look of intimidation on his face, which intimidated Naruto. He then suddenly smiled and stretched out a hand to Naruto.

"Well Naruto it's very nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled back and shook the outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kayin. Well you guys I would like you to meet the rest of my team. Right next to me is Haruno Sakura and the guy with the blue shirt, blue hair is Uchiha Sasuke."

They all three waved hello and the two waved back. Naruto then whispered to them but wasn't low enough.

_'__Wow look at these guys. The way they dress is very nice. The one called Vegeta Jr. is wearing a nice blue beater with matching shorts, white boots and white fingerless gloves. He has some nice brown eyes and a stylish _with _upright standing hair and a defined __widow's peak_._ like that. (__**Please note that Vegeta Jr. looks almost identical to his ancestor Vegeta**__). The __one called Goku Jr. is a little stylish __on the gi __with his yellow pants and sky blue short-__sleeve undershir__t__, red boots__, and white sash.__ The red headband a__nd wristbands are also stylish b__ut it's just that tattered blue shirt with the "V" cut. It'__s absolutely disgusting. The hairstyle is nice though (__**Goku Jr. also is similar in looks to his ancestor but the eyes resemble that of Chi-Chi though. His hairstyle is also the same as Son Goku's**__ What was he thinking putting on such __filth?_

_Now the boy called Kayin looks the best. His blue short-sleeved shirt, dark blue__ pants with black shoes and the black sash is simply awesome. The blue __wristbands with the yellow lining are__ also very nice. His ha__irstyle is not too bad as well (__**Note that the hairstyle of Kayin is that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku but with the back length up to a bit below the shoulders and less features on the top. The two lengths of hair on the shoulders are still there hiding the ears.**__). Hmm but the main question of the day is why do they where their headbands on their legs and facing the back at that?__'_

Sakura's thoughts were soon interrupted by a stupid comment made by Naruto.

"Although Sasuke may look the coolest he isn't and just a nerd."

Naruto snickered while the other nine smacked their heads. Sasuke shot a death glare at Naruto while Sakura skipped the glaring and just hit him right on the head. Naruto knelt down while holding his head in pain. Kayin looked in the crowd once more and saw something he hasn't seen in quite a long time. It was a beautiful girl, but more specifically Temari. She wasn't sure if she saw the boy look at him or not, but she smiled back anyway just to be sure. He confirmed her suspicions by smiling slyly and turning back to the rookie nine. Goku was talking to everyone else and Vegeta was about to try and talk to Ino when certain white dog started to bark at Vegeta.

"Yeah you know what you're right Akamaru. That is that punk from the forest. I wonder what he's doing here."

Vegeta recognized this voice and smiled almost instantly.

"Well if it isn't old dog face Kiba. What you're here to take the test too. I wouldn't waste my time if I was you though."

Both Goku and Kayin turned to Vegeta. They knew this was going to be bad.

"Vegeta," said Goku in a concerned voice. Vegeta just ignored him.

"What you say punk, come here and say that to my face so I can fix your mouth."

Kiba as well as Akamaru started to growl at Vegeta, who in turn just smirked at his comment.

"I don't waste my time with trash. Besides I already beat you once. Why do it again? Your friends over by you are witnesses to your defeat so don't try to lie about it."

Almost everyone there was shocked at the news. He only people not shock in the nine was Naruto, Sasuke, HInata and Shino. Naruto always felt that Kiba was all talk but no show, and Sasuke knew the level of strength Kiba was at. HInata ad Shino already saw the battle so it was no need for them to be shocked. Kiba was embarrassed as he just growled under his teeth. Vegeta then walked over to Shikamaru's group and made conversation. Of course it was mainly with Ino.

"So Ino what's someone as cute as you being in such a rough place? Or is true that you're that strong?"

She blushed a bit at his comments. Shikamaru and Chouji just sighed and went in their own little world.

_'__Wow, this guy is sweet. He may be cute in looks, maybe even better than Sasuke. But I wonder how well he is in fighting. I guess I'll find out soon enough.__'_

They started to converse, but only for a short while. Kabuto got up from his spot and quickly walked over to Naruto and Sakura. While he went by Vegeta and Goku he quickly told them something.

"Make sure you tell your partner the situation. Here are his registration papers for the exam."

He quickly gave it to Vegeta and walked away. It wasn't until five seconds later that there was a loud bang and voice that echoed through the room.

"You maggots shut the hell up and pay attention."

The smoke slowly disappeared and revealed a bundle full of ninja appeared. They all looked the same in the back. There was a person in front of the rest of them with a black cloak and diagonal slashes going from top right to bottom left across his face. He was also wearing a piece of cloth over his head of some sort.

"I am Morino Ibiki and I will be your exam proctor for the first part of the exam and your worst enemy. After you hand me your paperwork grab a number and sit where your number is. Then the test can begin as soon as everyone is seated."

As everyone got their numbers and sat down, there was a small problem. The three amigos were all separated. Well, it wasn't that much of a problem. They still had an ace in the hole. After a good minute or two, the test began and everyone seemed to focus on the task at hand.

'_Hmm this is very odd. This stuff is too abstract from what I learned back at my world. This is dealing with shurikens and other old stuff. Then there is this thing they call "chakra". What the hell is that shit. Hmm yet it seems similar to chi to me. But still these problems are extremely hard none the less. It's like something on a college level. Hmm here is the answer to number one, but it seems that that's the only problem I can solve. Well, then time to take general scar's advice and cheat I wonder if Vegeta and Goku realized that we are allowed to cheat?_'

He then focused his mind and started to make a conversation to Goku telepathically.

'_**Hey Goku can you hear me?**_'

'_**Yeah Kayin I can hear you loud and clear. **__**Did you find any answers to any of these questions yet? They look extremely hard. The only one I was able to find was the first one. It was the same with Vegeta.**_'

'_**No Goku I haven't. I know a way we can though. I want you to mess with people's minds a bit and see if you can get the answer out of someone. I don't care what you say to them, as long as it's telepathically. Got it? Spread the news to Vegeta. I am about to start operation torture myself.**_' Kayin then switched minds with some kid. '_**Hey kid how you doing. Before you start jumping the gun and yelling away, listen carefully. When you want to speak back just think of what you want to say. I will **__**hear**__** it I mean, I have total control of your mind. Also if you think of going crazy I ain't done with you yet, I will destroy your mind. Do you understand?**_'

The boy he was speaking with was two rows in front and was shaking wildly. He was very afraid and believed every word he was told. It was not stupid of him to believe, when someone is speaking with you in your mind, then the possibilities are endless.

'_**Ah so only **__**seven**__** questions you have for me? Oh well that's ok. Now let me tell you something important. If I was to decide to kill you right now, all you would have to do is yell to break the sudden connection. I thought I would tell you this just in case my friends decide to kill you.**_'

'_**Oh thank you sir. I am glad I could help. And thank you for the answer for the first problem.**_'

The two stopped talking. Kayin noticed that three kids were leaving of their own free will. Yet they were not on the same team at all. That made things better for the rest of the exams. He then spoke telepathically with Vegeta. He told Vegeta to tell the boy who he was just speaking with to tell him that he will now kill him. One minute later the same kid Kayin was speaking with for the answers then started to yell like a mad man.

"AHHHH, I can't take this anymore. I quit the test. I don't want this kid to kill me. Please, I quit the test."

The kid was tearing and looked liked he seen a ghost. He was announced by one of the Shinobi in the grey that he and his team were disqualified. The other two got and had faces of pure rage on. The kid who yelled was carried out by two of the Shinobi Ibiki called sentinels. Kayin, Vegeta and Goku all laughed quietly to their selves. One of the sentinels and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari noticed this. The three laughed every time someone gave up without failing the test. The ones Vegeta made fail was someone from the sand village. Goku had all his answers and Vegeta needed two more questions while Kayin only needed one more. So Kayin decided to toy with Temari mind. After telling her the basics of telepathy, he started the real conversation.

'_**Well beautiful, now that we got past formalities **__**let's**__** cut to the chase, I can kill from the mind only if you don't give me what I want. I think you already know its answers to the question. So I will tell you which answer I want. I want the answer to question number five.**_'

She stayed calm ever since Kayin finish giving the rules of speaking telepathically. She calmly gave the answers and spoke on one more things.

'_**Well, you may be able to speak telepathically but I highly doubt you can blow up minds.**_'

'_**Ah I see beauty isn't all your good at having.**_'

'_**Yeah, but tell me this. Which one of you three are you. **__**I**__** know it is one of you since every time someone would disqualify their self, you three would snicker. So tell me, which one of your is the person I'm speaking with**_?'

Kayin froze in shock for a moment. He then smiled. She saw his actions for she was a table to the left away from him. Kayin looked at her and noticed her smiling back. He turned back to his paper and gave her the answers followed by casual conversation. Vegeta took his pick of people and decided to toy with Sasuke. After telling the rules and demanding answers along with the usual killing threat, Sasuke thought his mind to Vegeta.

'_**Well now that we exchanged answers, let me ask you something. Which of the three friends of Naruto are you? I know there is a high probability that you can't kill me telepathically. Even if you**__** could, you wouldn't for the fact that if someone is struck by fatal force mysteriously everyone in the room would be disqualified. I **__**know you wouldn't want that now would you. Now tell me, who the fuck are you?**_'

Vegeta was at a loss for words as he stiffened. He was one seat in front of Sasuke when he froze suddenly. Sasuke found his culprit. He smiled to himself in joy of his win. The proctor then spoke again.

"Now everyone pencils down and eyes on me. You will now receive the tenth question, but before that some rules unique to the tenth question."

'_Jeez more rules. When will the torture end?_'

Ironically the torture was about to end after this question. It was then that Kankuro entered the room from his little bathroom break.

"Ah you're here just in time. Did you find your bathroom break, entertaining?"

Kankuro froze in shock (lot of shock people eh?) from what Ibiki said. It seem like he knew about the puppet. After giving the rules to the tenth question, it took a whole minute before someone raised their hand. It seemed that one of the three telepathists did their magic on someone. They must have known it would be a domino effect because after that one person, many people raised their hands to quit. The three this time made sure not to laugh at the cause and effect. It seems that they knew they were found out and didn't want to make it too obvious that it was one of them. After Naruto made his idiotic little speech, and Ibiki questioned him once more on leaving or staying, it was stated by Ibiki that they all passed the test. All 81 candidates (**Note that there were 78 candidates before Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. and Kayin arrived**). Naruto jumped for joy as the rest of the kids looked at him like he was some kind of idiot, which he was. They had correct assumptions. Yet what really got the Kayin attention was the fact that Naruto pretended to know that he was suppose to cheat when it was obvious he didn't.

'_Wow this kid…is a total idiot_,' thought Kayin. Goku and Vegeta as well, which were then bored once again once Ibiki started to ramble nonsense to them anyway. After a good two minutes the window was crashed as a balled up cover quickly unraveling a purple haired ninja who made a curtain using the same cover and two kunais to cover Ibiki. She, like Naruto, started screaming as well. This woman seemed to stand to at least 5 feet. She has faded purple hair which she held in a messy short ponytail that sticks upward and bangs that partially covers her headband. Her hair also frames the sides of her face very nicely. Her eyes are a shade of purple and wear some sort of necklace. She wears a beige colored trench coat going below the female's knees. Underneath this is a mesh fishnet shirt confining her skin along with breasts. She also is wearing fishnet shorts that stop right above her knees under a short brown skirt that stops in between the thighs.

From below her knees down to her feet, she is wearing some sort of plate protecting the front of the legs. And like everyone else, she is wearing blue open toed sandals.

"Alright, you have past the first test. I am Mitarashi Anko. Get ready for the second phase of the exam. Now everyone follow me."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Vegeta and Kayin however were suddenly infatuated with her, with both the same thoughts in mind.

'_Whoa she is a total hottie.'_

She looked around to see what the competition was. She eyed the clients, she saw three cute boys. One of them was sexier than the other two. Perverted thoughts ran through her already crazy mind.

_Hmm, that kid with the spiky black hair and the blue short-sleeved shirt is cute. He and the other spiky haired kid with the __defined widow's peak seem to find me appealing though. I can use this to my advantage. I didn't get any in quite a while anyway._

"Ok little snot nose brats everyone go home for the rest of the day. Meet with your squad captain and they will guide you to the appropriate location. Dismissed."

As the tree walked home, they talked about only one thing; girls. Well mostly Vegeta and Kayin. Goku of course didn't really care that much for what they were talking about and just thought mostly on fighting and eating. The main girl on their minds of course was Mitarashi. Tomorrow would be the second test of the exams. Yet tomorrow, Vegeta had more to worry about than just the second exams.

* * *

Well here you go. I wanted to point out the smarts some of the main ninja had. Also, I wanted to give a reason why most of the canindates left other than just lose ten points. So yeah, Oh yeah almost forgot I am a fan for Anko, and I can't see her in the story without at least getting some. Since she is portrayed mostly for a crazy ninja, why not make her sexual relations a bit wacky. So that's the story of that. Also, I didn't know who to pair Goku Jr. up with. So that's where you guys come in. If you have an idea who I should pair him up with then let me know in the reviews. I do not like Sakura at all so no Sakura in the voting. Oh and it will be hard for me to do Hinata since she is enfatuated with Naruto but if you think so then ok. 


	7. Chuunin Exams: Pt 2

Well here you go. The latest chapter. This chapter been done a while ago actually but I had to look over it again and again. So yeah. I also was being lazy and not updating as well. My other stories will need some working on especially the new one I posted up. Oh and there will be some lime in this just to let you know. Well that's enough out of me enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT nor do I own Naruto. I do own the original characters used in this story.**

Rated M for sexual refrence and use of language.

* * *

**Chuunin Exams Part 2**

**Forest Of Death**

They had finally arrived. Thanks to following Kabuto, they had arrived at the entrance at the second exam test. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone the wind was blowing, and the grass under their feet danced with the flowing wind. And to top it all off, there was a large metal rusty gate with old dirty signs and such in front of the trio covering a large dense dark forest. This forest was known as the Forest of Death. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Kayin behind their new associate Kabuto followed by his team stood before it. The saiyans looked in fascination while the sound Nin looked at the younger kids with a smirk. Things would get interesting from here on out.

"So this is the big bad Forest of Death you were telling us about, what was it Kabuto?" asked Kayin with a hint of bore in his voice.

"Yeah on both questions Kayin; I am just surprised that you boys aren't intimidated by this. I know I was when I first saw it," replied Kabuto in a sort of happy tone.

"Yeah right, stop lying. You probably weren't intimidated at all. I mean seriously who would. This doesn't look anything special at all. We have seen much worse forest then this," interjected Vegeta.

"Well, when you get inside, you'll see just how tough it is. Oh looks like teacher is starting to speak."

"Alright listen up. This right here is the forest of Death. This will be where you will take the second phase of the Chuunin exams."

The purple haired Kunoichi then stopped for the interruption that was Naruto. It seemed that there was some sort of interview giving everyone a ten minute break. Kayin then took this time to check out the rest of the competition. As he looked around, he then, along with Vegeta and Goku, saw that girl Kayin was talking with in the first portion of the exams. While they were talking, he forgot to introduce himself as well as ask for her name. He met all those other kids, might as well meet this lively bunch. It seemed as though Vegeta and Goku knew them.

"Can we help you?" asked the read headed genin.

"Oh my apologies, we were just checking out the competition," replied Vegeta.

"Hmm, didn't we see you two faces before?" The red head was pointing to Vegeta and Goku.

"Oh you know what you're right. You did meet us before. It was in Sunagakure no Sato. We didn't properly introduce ourselves. I am Vegeta Jr. This here to my left is Goku Jr."

Goku politely waved while smiling innocently.

"And this person to my right, you never seen him before because he wasn't with us when we first met you guys. His name is Kayin."

Kayin made a nice hello and allowed the red head to speak.

"Yes well, nice to meet you Kayin, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. I am Sabaku no Gaara and these two here are my elder brother and sister. State your names."

Both older kids next to Gaara shivered at his harsh demeanor. There was something to this kid that intrigued the saiyans greatly. He had a sort of darkness aura around him.



"I am Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother," stated the black clad Shinobi.

"I am Temari, Gaara and Kankuro's elder sister," the girl with the four pigtails stated.

Kayin faintly smiled at the girl with she barely noticed. She smirked at this. Kankuro wasn't even paying attention to notice either of their actions. Gaara just didn't care.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sabaku no Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. We shall meet again. Until then, ja na."

Faster than their eyes could see, the three saiyans then disappeared right before their eyes. They all gasped at their incredible speed. Temari thought it was just a trick which could be easily figured out. Kayin, Goku and Vegeta returned to Kabuto's side without the silver haired boy noticing.

"Hey Kabuto, we're back," yelled Goku happily. Kayin was still smirking while Vegeta was making his usual grunting face.

Kabuto turned around casually and greeted with a friendly wave. "So what do you think of the competition?"

"Well most of these children including you and your team all seem pretty weak in the physical department as well as the spiritual department. Yet the only one to really seem like a challenge is that kid with the ugly green spandex and stupid bowl cut," said Kayin with a small smile on his face all the while. "Yet, they could have some techniques up their sleeves that could take all of us by surprise."

"Hmm is that so Kayin, well let's just see on the battlefield. After all, actions speak louder than words. Speaking of battle, I think it's time I tell you about your mission here."

Unfortunately Kabuto couldn't at the moment because Anko started to speak once more. It seemed that the ten minutes was up.

"Wow this forest seems to creep me out," exclaimed Sakura with a shiver.

"Well it should. They call this the forest of death. Soon enough you're going to find out why," replied Anko. She had a smirk on her face when she said that. It was for two reasons actually: one is that she would get to see how these young genin faired in the forest. The second reason was that she could be able to have a little extra fun while waiting for the end results of this portion. After all, he did think she was hot. She just wanted to touch him right now. Yet she knew there would be no way she could do it now. If only she had a good reason for being by his side at the moment.

"Humph this forest doesn't look so tough. I can take it no problem. This won't scare me away at all!"

Kayin and Goku both smacked their heads as their loudmouth partner yelled out his bravery. His teammates shot their heads down in shame.

'_Ah so this gaki is a tough guy eh?_' Anko squinted her eyes as she smiled quickly taking out a kunai and throwing it at the side of Vegeta's face. He saw this but didn't dodge a bit knowing the kunai skinned him. She then disappeared and reappeared behind him, with speed that most people couldn't follow but he like his teammates and a couple others weren't most people. Vegeta started to bleed as she grabbed his face ever so gently barely feeling his right cheek with her right hand and wiping up the 

blood while barely noticeably feeling his left cheek as well. She moved her head to the side of his cut cheek as she spoke.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Guys like you leave their blood leave their blood all over this forest," she said it in a kind of sadistic yet seductive tone that made blood rise to his cheek making him continue to bleed. He had an embarrass look on his face. Suddenly she took out another kunai as she felt someone approach her. She relaxed to know that it was a grass genin. He casually with his tongue gave her the kunai she thrown and was thanked. She then quickly turned back to her new play toy as she whispered something seductively in his ear.

"Well after you get in the forest, there will be a little treat that is exclusively for you. " She licked her lips seductively and casually walked back to her previous spot.

"Now before you can start the test, you must all sign this here consent form. It is saying that we proctors will be in no way responsible for any conditions that involve you getting hurt as well as death."

The consent forms were then passed out as she continued to speak. She talked out how it will test their survival skills and the terrain of the forest. She also explained what their mission here was as well as how long the test will take. She gave the entire area of kids 5 minutes to fill out the consent form.

"Oh yeah this is going to be fun. Vegeta, Goku it will be just like camping at home. Just on a smaller scale," Kayin said. Kabuto and Sakura both gave the three an awkward look. They thought the same thing. What the hell these kids do in their life.

Kabuto took this time to tell the kids of the predicament. After the quick tale of their situation and what they would be doing, they simply nodded and went about their business. Although these kids thought they were doing a good cause, Kabuto left out a bit of details in his story. He had a feeling that these kids would only fight for good which was the reason why he made some false pretense.

"So he said that some guy named Orochimaru will be here at the exam disguised as some other person. When the tournament portion of this exam comes, we are supposed to follow the same deal that the people Kabuto called 'sound nin' do. It will be for a great cause because this town is chalk full of evil ninja that want to rule the world. We are here under disguise as normal test takers that are on this mission. Did I get that right Kayin?"

"Yeah Goku most of it. You forgot the part where I kick both your asses!" Kayin laughed at his joke while Vegeta and Goku scoffed at his so called theory.

"Yeah whatever, I will kick your asses anytime."

"Is that a challenge Vegeta?" Goku asked cocky like.

"Damn straight." They both glared at each other intensely. Kayin just smirked.

"Goku you also missed the fact that we also have to keep a watch on Gaara."

Goku phased out of his glaring match and nodded. The booth was open and they received their earth scroll. They stood at their gate waiting for the signal. As they stood their Anko gave one more word of advice.



"Oh and one more word of advice. Just don't die." The area was eerily silent as everyone waited for the gate to open.

"Begin."

Everyone ran into the forest leaving dust in their wake. Anko waited for about 20 minutes before she decided to go follow a certain group. It was time she put her plan into action. Her nipples hardened just thinking about it. She started to rub them in a circular motion as she walked in the forest. As she walked, her body tingled as all the dirty thoughts produced in her head.

'_Oh yeah, once I get a hold of his sexy body, I will thrash him all over the place as we fuck. Oh yeah, then…_'

She continued her thoughts as she suddenly decided to stop. For whatever the reason, she felt that she needed to be back the front. Something was beckoning. Besides why take immediate action when she could tease herself more and act out the plan tomorrow. It's not like they would finish in the first day. The gang had decided to take it a bit slow as they traveled. Why rush and beat someone up? They had five days. It took no time at all as they found a fight that seemed to intrigue their interest.

"Alright guys, lets watch this fight and see how it is," commanded Kayin.

"Yeah whatever," replied a bored Vegeta.

Unfortunately for them, the fight was drawing to a close. Yet they got a good deal out of this little information they received. Although they couldn't exactly see for certain what the black haired man looked like, they were glad to know who they were serving.

"My name is Orochimaru. Please remember as we will meet again," said the black haired man.

The boys looked shocked as this Orochimaru then held out the scroll they needed; the Heaven scroll. Orochimaru then saw these boys who weren't hiding all too discreetly. There was something about these boys though. For some reason, he couldn't sense their chakra at all. Were they hiding it? No way, they are just a bunch of kids. How would they know how to hide their chakra so discreetly? Yet there was something else too. They were giving off some foreign aura they Orochimaru just couldn't put his finger on. Yet these had to be the kids Kabuto was talking about though. He did say they didn't give off any chakra signatures. He could tell that these were the kids he was talking about because he could sense everyone else's when they were in front of the gates just previously. Well with that thought aside, he also noticed that were staring intently at the scroll he was holding up. It must be the fact that they needed it. So what better way to test his new subordinates than to see if they could get the scroll from his hand in time? He then lit the scroll on a strange green fire before Sakura and the saiyans eyes. Those three needed it and were not going to let it burn to a crisp. Suddenly a brisk gust of wind hit Orochimaru softly and before the man could even blink, the scroll was gone. He turned back to where the kids were located to see their reaction. To his shock, they were gone. He didn't even notice they left.

'_Hmm that gust of wind must have come from those three just now. Who would have thought those kids were that fast. They were even faster than my other team and Kabuto. I didn't even see them move. I wonder what else is up their sleeves._'

He was then mused out his thoughts with an annoying pink haired girl's voice.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" asked Sakura angrily and tiredly.



"Oh nothing I just left a little parting gift was all. Very soon Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power. In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." As Orochimaru spoke he slowly melted under the large tree branch he stood upon vanishing from Sakura's site. The three boys watched in amazement at the prowess he this Orochimaru had. Goku wanted to shout cool but retained himself for not to get his teammates exposed.

"Hmm, we were able to stop the burning. Well let's go somewhere and take a breather," spoke Kayin casually.

"Still I am upset we missed that battle of theirs," pouted Goku.

"Ditto," Vegeta spoke up.

"Well boys don't worry; we will find another fight soon. Let's just rest up a bit."

As they took their leave to find another spot to crash, they didn't notice an Anko that was jumping from tree to tree nearby. She didn't notice that they were near her. But after a few seconds they were apart from one another. She was obviously upset for some reason as she was running post haste. After a good hour or two, the boys started to roam around. As they roamed they stumbled on yet another battle. They had come to the part where the boy with the green spandex jumpsuit had jumped in to help Sakura.

"Lee what are you doing here?" asked Sakura worried.

"I am here to help you in your time of need. As the green beast of Konoha I will protect you from these sound ninja," Lee replied.

The battle was somewhat fierce. The boys liked the Taijutsu that this Lee was spewing out. Although he had bad taste in clothing, he sure was a great fighter. They would have asked who his mentor was and train with him sometime. The battle continued and Lee was put into submission with the strange but fascinating techniques of the sounds. Goku wondered if he could do that since he was a part of the village. He focused back on the battle and now the cherry blossom was back in the battle but only for a short while which cutting the hair shouldn't have did a thing to the sound Nin girl who was called Kin. Soon more Chuunin came to help until finally a boy with pale purple eyes much like that Hinata girl. He had long black hair that went to the center of his back with a band near the end of the strand. He wore a white strap jacket with black shorts and his shuriken holster wrapped on his right leg. Next to him was a girl with black hair and two small buns in it. She was wearing a sleeveless pink button shirt with green loose pants and Chinese shoes. The boy mentioned something about picking on weak genin. He was about to go down to help out seeing his comrade Lee sprawled on the floor, but suddenly there was a huge wave of energy that hit everyone. It didn't hurt anyone but the feeling was powerful nonetheless.

The boy then decided not to go down as bending Sasuke started to rise. Kayin wondered how the boy did not notice them when they were but so many feet away from one another. Kayin returned his focus on the power house Sasuke.

'_Whoa, his chi and some other energy I sensed before has risen dramatically. It's almost at the level of a super Saiyan 1. If he raises this any further he will soon be more powerful than Vegeta and Goku. No I think I'm exaggerating a bit but still. This guy, yet this power he is giving off is different from the one I sensed from the first time I met him. It's more sinister, more evil. It's like a totally different energy from his other. I need to I need to find out first hand to see how strong this power really is._'

Vegeta was thinking the same thing in a similar manner only with an angrier tone and choice of words. Goku only wanted to fight this guy. He seemed strong and Goku only wanted a challenge. That's how Goku was. Suddenly a massive sound wave attack from someone named Zaku, hit everything in a 5 kilometer radius. Everyone at the scene had to cover their face to avoid from hurting their eyes. Only Kayin, Vegeta and Goku stood there on a branched had a look of seriousness on their faces as their hair flown with the sound wave. The attack ended and everyone thought Sasuke got hit with the exception of the saiyans. They saw the speed at which Sasuke travelled and carrying his friends. He wasn't moving that fast for them to gasp. Yet it was pretty fast for the strength he was showing. After the fiasco ended due to the crying cherry blossom they were contempt. The leaf vs. the sound was a good match indeed. Kayin made some noise intentionally to get this pale eyed kid to notice.

The boy heard the noise and turned to his left. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kayin dangerously. Kayin in turn wasn't shaken by this boy's glare and looked at him with indifference.

"You know, I thought you were a good ninja. Yet you didn't even know that I and my team were right besides you the whole time. We were here at this very spot before you even came. Tsk, tsk; deeply ashamed." Kayin shook his head like he was actually ashamed while wagging a finger. The boy just looked at him with his eyes still narrowed. He was shocked. How couldn't he notice them there? He was a genius after all. Funny thing was that he couldn't sense any chakra from this guy.

"Well kid you and your team seem to intrigue me. What are your names?"

"It's impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own first," replied Vegeta.

This was the second time he heard this week. This time it came from a nobody; he was getting ticked. The double bun girl noticed that her partner was talking with someone. She was also baffled. When did they come? She didn't even feel their chakra either.

"Alright well, my name is Hyuuga Neji. I am from the prestigious Hyuuga clan. I am more than sure you heard of us."

They all rolled their eyes and Kayin scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh sorry Neji, we never heard of your clan."

Both Neji and his partner were shocked at this. That was simply impossible. What did these kids live in a cave all their lives or what? This was truly troublesome conversation.

"Well, the boy with the green spandex down below is Rock Lee. The girl besides me here is Tenten, a weapon specialist."

She blushed the way she was introduced. Although Neji said it in a nonchalant way, she was happy he called her a weapon specialist. It made her feel special. Yet she wasn't ready for this.

"Well Neji, Tenten, it is very nice to meet you," Kayin said with a plastered smile. "I am Kayin. These are my partners. To my left is Vegeta Jr." He made a gruff noise that could be interpreted as hello. "To my right is Goku Jr." Goku had his famous Son grin on as he waved happily.



"Hi how's it going?" Goku said happily.

Tenten smiled a bit as she looked at the boys. They were all cute. Yet the cutest out of the trio to her was Goku. He did look a whole lot cute and wondered if he could rival Neji's look. She then spoke.

"Hello, Kayin, Vegeta, Goku. It is very nice to meet you." She bowed and they bowed back. She wanted to speak with that Goku kid but didn't know what to say.

"Well, Neji it was nice meeting you. We better get going. Oh before we do, let your partner Lee know that me and my friends would like to have a good chat with him sometime," finished Kayin.

As everyone was tending to one another, the three boys jumped down to the ground and everyone was shocked. They didn't even know these kids were here. Vegeta looked at Ino and smiled faintly at her. She caught this and smiled back. Kayin was paying no mind to any of them as was Goku. Then they suddenly disappeared right before everyone's eyes. No one could have had a chance to blink to see them move. Neji's eyes widen in tremendous shock as well as Sasuke. Were these kids really this fast? Was there more to them than good looks and a cool demeanor? Both bloodline prodigies would have to find out later. For now they could only ponder. The three powerhouses that were boys were on their way to have a brief discussion with these other sound Nin that just got their ass handed to them. They were resting up on the bark of a tree, when the three boys appeared out of thin air. Kin was awake by then and the mummified boy who was known as Dosu were both shocked. How the hell did these kids do that? He didn't even see them move. Was this some sort of trick? It didn't matter as they would end this. Zaku wouldn't be able to join the fun of course with no arms. Dosu then arose with a kunai in hand?

"Who are you and what the hell do you want? Do you want to die?" he asked in his usual, harsh tone. Kin looked ready to defend. They held their hands up in submission as they looked at their fellow sound Shinobi, Kin and Dosu.

"Whoa my friend we mean you no harm. We didn't come from your scroll. We don't have any ourselves," lied Vegeta. They did but if he said that, they would try to jump him for it.

"Well then what the hell do you want? if you aren't here to hand us a scroll then get lost." With kunai still in hand, Dosu replied angrily.

"We came because we need to know some things. Orochimaru told us some stuff but didn't give us much information on the Sasuke boy. I am assuming you was told to interact with him by Orochimaru?" said Vegeta.

Dosu sighed as Kin was confused. Why would Dosu lower his weapon for these nobodies?

"So you are Orochimaru's new subordinates. He told us thee new people joined. So what are your names?"

Kin finally understood after hearing Dosu. Yet she wasn't informed on this information about them. So she decided to stay quiet for the time being.



"Well I am Kayin. To my right is Vegeta Jr., and to my left is Goku Jr. May we ask who you three are mummy dude?"

"Hmm, very well then. My name Kinuta Dosu. The girl beside me is Tsuchi Kin." She made a gruff noise that could be interpreted as hello. "The boy who is now unconscious is Abumi Zaku. He had a little mishap but he should be up by morning."

The boys made a fair hello to Kin which made a scowl and turned away. But not before notice the cuteness in a certain Vegeta. He in turn thought she was pretty cute herself. Yet when compared to that blonde girl Yamanaka, Yamanaka won. Still she was cute to flirt with every now and then. Another girl he could put on a waiting list if something happened with Ino.

"Well Dosu, we were wondering. Why did you get scared over that amount of power that Sasuke kid had? I mean it's not that powerful?" asked Kayin curiously.

"Are you kidding, that power was above our level. There was no way we could have beaten that. Besides, you really think you could take on that kind of power. I can't even sense the chakra on you. You look like a total weakling."

Kin was confused as to what Dosu was talking about. What about that Sasuke kid make Dosu freeze over. She needed to know.

"Dosu, what the hell are you and these losers talking about. What about that Sasuke kid is you guys speaking of?"

"Hush Kin, I will tell you later. As for you three, why didn't you come and take care of Sasuke yourself if he wasn't so tough?"

Kayin was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, what reason do we have to attack him? That wasn't our fight so we had no reason to intervene."

"Didn't Orochimaru tell you guys to attack Sasuke?" asked Kin as she intervene. Vegeta then spoke up.

"Uh no; one of his lackeys told us that Orochimaru wanted us three to look after Sabaku no Gaara."

Dosu had his left eye in a state of confusion as well as Kin. Who the heck is Sabaku no Gaara?

"Well whatever, if that is what Orochimaru ordered you to do," stated Kin in an aggravated way. She was still upset that they weren't able to kill Sasuke so quickly. The area was quiet as they all said nothing. Kin kept stealing glances at Vegeta as Vegeta noticed and smirked only once as he pretended to be oblivious to this fact. Kayin then broke this silence.

"Well, ok then. I guess we will be on our way."



Then in less than a second they disappeared right before their eyes. Dosu and Kin's eye and eyes widen in shock from this. He didn't even see them move and they were gone. Was this some sort of trick? They couldn't have been this fast, could they? If that was the case, they were probably as fast as that green spandex kid, if not faster. They had a lot of things to look over right now. Goku Vegeta and Kayin were running across the forest as they hoped to come across another battle. Luck happened to be on their side as they came across a stare down between the sand group and some other group. The black clothed kid was speaking at the time. They decided to hide somewhere, which ironically was right above the mutt and his friends.

"We don't even know if this guy has the scroll we're looking for."

"I don't care. This guy looked at me the wrong way. For that they're going to die."

After giving that short speech, everyone other than the sand ninja watching were shocked at what he said. Was this true, was this little squirt really going to kill and not hurt. Goku and his squad watched intently as the battle progressed. Soon after, many needles were sent from the umbrella thrown upwards into the air by one of those other ninja down on Gaara. Everyone was shocked as they thought he was dead. It turned out that he was saved by that sand of his. He then spoke of making it rain blood. The umbrella enemy then got cocky and ran at the boy head on with a cruel penalty.

"Sabaku Kyuu"

Suddenly a bunch of sand had then wrapped itself around the umbrella enemy completely encasing all but his face. Gaara then walked forward a bit as he used his hand to motion the encasing sand upward making it levitate. He then close his palm as he finished the job. The man screamed as his end came.

"Sabaku Sousou"

The sand then crushed the enemy's body as blood squirted everywhere. It even got on Goku, which was the wrong person to get it on. He tried to hold off his disgust for as long as he could try to get it off of him. It got on his cheek and his clothes, but it wasn't that much. Gaara then repeated the same process with the other two candidates.

'_Incredible. This guy, that move was so powerful. His sand was extraordinary. It had enough force to completely crush him. The only problem was the speed of the sand. It wasn't that fast. If it could go faster, then it definitely would be a problem. I will definitely watch this kid and not only because this Orochimaru guy says so._' Kayin then stopped his thinking to see how Goku was holding up.

Goku looked as though he was ready to scream himself. He then controlled himself. He had seen people die before his eyes; he didn't need to be afraid. Besides, the lady said she wouldn't be responsible for anyone's death which meant if it came to killing someone then it should happen. Goku gradually calmed himself until Gaara pointed his hand toward his and his group's direction. They all froze with shock. Had this guy actually noticed them? Goku and the other two looked down as they also saw the other kids. Could Gaara have notice these kids instead of the saiyans themselves? They turned their attention back to the sand Nin. They were squabbling; Kankuro and Temari were trying not to get Gaara to kill anymore today.



"Look how about you do it as a favor for your sister, please?" Temari asked pleadingly as she put her hands together.

Gaara then rotated his hand in front of his brother. Seconds later he pointed it back to the previous area. Suddenly sand particles started to form near Gaara's hand. His elder siblings started to panic and Temari yelled not too loud. The cap to Gaara's gourd materialized out of the sand as he grabbed it ending the suspense to the action. The three powerhouses sighed as he didn't shoot his sand at them or the kids below.

"Alright this time," Gaara said as he capped his gourd. He then started to walk.

The kids below him sighed as they put pep in their step and high tailed it. The elder siblings also sighed as he stopped his killing spree for today.

'_Yeah, that's why I hate brats,_' thought Kankuro.

"Damn, I still can't get this blood off my clothes yelled Goku idiotically. All three of the sand Shinobi turned around as they wondered who it was.

Kayin smacked his head at his friend's idiocy as Vegeta smacked him across the back of the head making Goku fall on the floor. Goku then lifted his head up as he met the sinister gaze of Gaara.

'_Oh shit, we are definitely spotted now. Great going Goku,_' he mused to himself as Gaara walked back to them.

"You're that kid. Goku was your name. How long have you been up there?" asked Gaara. Kayin and Vegeta then jumped down as so to help their friend just in case.

"We have been there since you started fighting the needle guy," said Vegeta nonchalantly.

Temari mounted a brow as she wondered how come she didn't realize that they were here before. Kankuro wondered the same thing.

"What were you doing watching us like that? Were you plotting on figuring out how to kill us?" Gaara asked with a more menacing voice. He started to reach for his gourd cap. The saiyans knew it would be trouble if he took off that cap. Kayin quickly answered the question.

"No, no. We were just bored and we wanted to see some fighting. We stumbled across your battle and decided to watch from there. So your sand automatically protects you from any attack. Does that mean any attack by you yourself or any of your teammates will be defended?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes for a moment before answering the question.

"Yes it does. As you already heard Kankuro say, it's something only I myself can do."

Kayin and the others nodded in understanding as they heard him. Temari then decide to ask a question.



"Hey wait a minute; we never got to find out what village you come from."

"Yeah that's right. We don't need to know, but it would be good to know what village you punks came from," added Kankuro in an irritated form.

"Ah yes that's right. You can't see our headbands. Well check it out. Come look on our calves and see what they represent." The three then turned around so they could see.

Temari decided to look and check it out to see. As she checked she gasped in shock as to what she saw. Kayin froze in fear to what she was shocked about. Did she see it. Did she see what was not meant for others to see.

"Temari what's with the gasp for," Kankuro yelled.

She stood up straight as they turned around to face her once again. She turned back to her teammate who still didn't get an answer to her question.

'_Are these guys working under Orochimaru? No can't be he has enough for him to work under. Besides, they are probably just some squirts from the village we happen to run into. Besides they are about to die right now. We didn't even know they were here. If they had just stayed hidden and not yell like that, they would still be alive. Well, I tried my best._'

"Well we would go back to the tower now, but we decided to take the rest of this day and scout out more competition. So don't think you can kill us so easily. Until we meet again, ja ne," spoke Vegeta smugly. Gaara then tried to grab them with his sand but no avail. They had disappeared in less than a second. His eyes widen as did Temari and Kankuro's.

'_These guys, they aren't normal ninja. How they move that fast? I didn't even see them move. And they were just standing there nonchalantly too. Well, these guys may actually have a chance at beating Gaara. _ These guys are something to watch over. _And there has to be something more about them as well. Temari was shock and she doesn't want to say why. These guys are very interesting indeed._'

'_Hmm cute and fast eh? And here I thought you were just a cute kid with no talent Kayin. I guess I underestimated you my boy. I won't let that happen again. Yet that was just probably some trick. At least that is what I want it to be. You may actually be a challenge for my younger brother. We will see._'

'_Hmm you are fast indeed, I will not deny this. This makes you all the better to kill. Yet what is this feeling I am getting when I am around you guys. It's like I don't really want to kill you at all. I feel as though I want you alive for some strange reason. I don't know what it is, but I won't let it take over me._'

"Come on, let's go," said Gaara.

The other two followed suit and left.

Anko was in the tower just looking over the tape that a Chuunin brought in.

"Oh let me tell you something else boys. You may have not seen the other tape, but the tape that shows what goes on right outside these walls I have seen. In actuality, if those spiky haired kids 

actually came into the building, they would have broke the record for being the fastest to get to the tower. If that doesn't count then I don't know what does." She then threw the tape towards the Chuunin and the two ANBU. "Look at it and also show that and the tape with that red head boy to the Hokage."

The boys then looked at the tape and were surprised to find that Anko wasn't joking.

"Wow, these kids are fast too. There seems to be some real promise within some students. These kids also have that promise we could look for. The difference between them and the red head is that their eyes show only happiness even if their faces don't show it," stated one ANBU. The other one nodded as did the Chuunin.

She finished looking it over and decided to head out for the night. While she headed out the tower, she contemplated over some things.

'_Man, those boys were actually next to the building. That makes no sense. Why didn't they come in then. Man they are making this too easy. Yet I said I would wait for tomorrow but I can't now that I seen that boy again. Shit he is getting my nipples hard. That's it, right now. I am going to claim my toy._'

As she said the group was not so far away from the tower as they decided to set up camp. Little did they know, someone was watching them. she was anxious for this to happen. All she needed was for the boy to get in a secluded area. Vegeta then decided to gather some food for the night. Just her luck. She then continued to spy until she thought she was far enough away from their group and made her appearance. He jumped from the shock.

"Hey aren't you the exam proctor for this test? What are you doing here and you seem kind of different tonight."

"Why yes I am the proctor for this test. Yes I decided to change my appearance for this night. As for why I am here, I came for you," she said in a seductive tone. A smile crawled on her face as she saw him blush. She indeed changed her outfit a bit. She had decided to let her hair down as well as change her skirt. The length of it was a little above the middle of her thigh. She had removed her mesh fishnet shirt to reveal her bare chest as her bosoms hanged loosely. She also removed the mesh fishnet shorts and her leg armor showing off her luscious legs all the more. He could stop staring at her is what she just wanted. She made a web and he was caught in it. Of course she still had her long trench coat on just in case. Her hips swayed seductively as she moved closer and closer to the boy who was still paralyzed with shock. She was just an inch closer now as her smile widened to show off her teeth. He then look up slowly to see her beautiful face and was almost caught off guard by her ample breast.

"Never get caught off guard by your enemy," she said still in that seductive voice.

"W-why are you doing this?" Vegeta asked now actually nervous.

"Hmm well to put if frank, I want you."

"O-oh well I didn't know that."



"What, you don't want me back," she responded in a cute pouty voice as she put her finger over her lip. She saw him with his mouth agape watching that finger. She took advantage of this and decided to slide her finger down her body. She slid it all the way to her skirt was. She slid the said finger down the middle of her short skirt to under it feeling herself. Unbeknownst to him, she wasn't wearing any panties either. She had discarded all those items in a safe location where she could pick them up later. She then removed her finger sniffing it thus flopping her butt down on the floor her legs apart from one another.

"Sit down boy, relax."

Vegeta did as told but not before saying what was on his mind which wasn't much.

"What are you planning proctor? And my name is not boy but Vegeta, remember that." With his proud demeanor returning, he shot his head high in the sky. Anko smirked at his antics.

"Alright, _Vegeta-kun, _I won't forget it. And please, call me Anko." She had put emphasis on the term, Vegeta-kun.

He sat down with his legs spread across the floor. She tilted her head down a bit as she smiled, crawling ever so slowly again. He got nervous again as she crawled. She was doing nothing to cover her chest which was weird. What exactly is she planning. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that she was next to him until she grabbed his face delicately, her hands on both of his cheeks. He started to blush furiously she cupped his face.

"Please, relax. I want us to have a good time," she whispered. That did not help at all. It just made him shake uncontrollably. She then just decided to do it as she kissed him roughly. At first he tried to struggle but then remembered something. He thought she was sexy when he first saw her, so he was just getting what he desired. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. She had made demands for tongue passage and he accepted. His hands were under her trench coat feeling on her ass as she had her left hand on his neck while her right hand was ruffling through his hair. He enjoyed this as he wish this would never end. They then parted as she looked at him seductively and he returned to look, is hands still on that spot. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was making out with a cute adult. He thought this could only stay in his dreams. His mouth gaped open a bit as he foolishly felt on her ass. She smirked at his antics.

"I see you like that area huh?"

He couldn't answer. All he could do was nod dumbfounded.

"Well I believe you will like more than that."

She then slipped off her coat showing off her ample bosoms. His eyes widen in shock as she was practically naked. She wasn't done though. She slowly stood and watched his reaction. She loved this. She then put both hands rubbing the area of the skirt where her vagina would be. She soon after unbuckled her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Shock was an understatement for him. If he didn't have proper control over himself, he would have fainted. Of course, he and his team don't nosebleed so that was out of the question. The moon randomly decided to make its appearance known as it shone with the light glistening on her body. She was fully naked, with her left hand on the back of her head while 

her right hand was holding her vagina while arching her back a bit. With that same seductive smirk, she licked her lips arousing herself as she looked at the quivering boy. He was so cute. Her vagina seemed to have a thin sheet of hair on it. She let her hands drop to her sides as she sat on her knees staring in his eyes. He didn't realize of course that she was masturbating until he looked down and saw her index and middle stroking her. She then started to moan as she aroused herself. He could only watch in shock as she did this. He never seen this type of thing before. He or any of his friends didn't look at porn or had sex before so they wouldn't know. She then spilled her juices all over her leg as she then removed her fingers and looked at Vegeta.

"Clean me," she said softly.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" asked Vegeta. He didn't know what that meant at all so he was lost.

"Lick up my juices, that's what I mean. The stuff pouring out my pussy duh." She started to sound aggravated but tried to keep her seductive demeanor.

His heart raced as she stretched her arm to reach for his head. She grabbed it and started to pull him down until she felt a pain in her neck. She then noticed that Vegeta wasn't in her grasp anymore and then blacked out ending her erotic pleasures. She didn't even see him move. He sighed as this was over. He should have stopped it before it began. Yet he was so aroused by her body and beauty that he couldn't help but at least make out with her. Even if it was a rough make out. He took a cloth and started to clean her up with it. There was no way he was going to lick that up. After cleaning it all up and using water as well, he put her clothes on her. He didn't know where the rest of that other stuff was so he didn't try looking for it. He did in fact buttoned up her trench coat to cover her bosoms. Before leaving though he looked at her. She looked so sexy that he couldn't help but kiss her again. He then was shocked as she started to thrust herself forward to him and kept doing it although she wasn't really doing anything special.

She must have been dreaming about him fucking her brains out right then and there. He sighed in annoyance.

'_Why are there a lot of perverted women out here. This is annoying._'

He then left without another word to drink some water. Little did he know, he was watched by a shadow in the trees the entire session. The said shadow went back to his sleeping. Anko had finally woken up and with a start. She calmed down as she looked around; no Vegeta. Shoot and she was so close to getting to the climax. Well at least she had some fun. She wasn't sure if she would go after him any time soon, yet she would go after him nonetheless. For now it was back to proctor duties. She had also noticed the young man had cleaned her up but not with his tongue. If that was the case, then she would still feel kind of sticky. He must have used some water and a rag. At least he was considerate.

'_Wow, the kid even took the time to put on the clothes I was wearing previously. Guess, he isn't the stuck up kind of punk to just leave a girl exposed like that. A kind heart for a tough exterior I guess. I better go get my other particles. I am guessing he didn't take the time to look as he had to get back. Makes sense nonetheless though._'



Vegeta had just entered the campsite when he got a look of shock on his face. He was really tired of this damn expression. It was really unbecoming of him . what he saw before him was a small house that looked like something from his home world.

"Hey Vegeta, glad your back. Where have you been for this long?"

"I uh fell asleep in the woods Goku, my bad. Hey where did this thing come from and why does it look familiar to the one back home?"

"I can answer that." Vegeta turned to his left with his trademark scowl on his face. It was the voice of none other than Kayin. "I should have told you when I got here. I brought a bunch of capsules. Like I said before, I oversaw you guys while training so yeah."

Much to Kayin surprise, Vegeta punched him in the face causing him to skid backwards a bit.

"Wow, you sure are happy, Vegeta," stated Goku plainly.

"Of course I am you fool. I am also a bit agitated. Why didn't you tell us this earlier you dunce?"

"Well, Vegeta I kind of forgot. No need to get happy about it," replied Kayin still rubbing his cheek. Although it didn't hurt, he still felt it was no need and just felt it was necessary. "So how was your time in the woods? Was the _experience _enjoyable?" Kayin put an extra emphasis on the word experience for a reason. He smirked as he knew Vegeta knew what he was talking about. He saw it happen after all.

Vegeta stiffened a bit. Did he really see him and Anko. He hoped not. For now he would just ignore the question and head on in. He knew he would be asked about it later. "Stop rubbing your cheek you cheeky bastard. And enough with the sarcasm. Well I'm heading in now. I will eat and go to sleep."

Vegeta then went into the house and slammed the door on his way. Goku and Kayin shrugged in indifference as they stayed outside a bit longer to look at the stars. It was the second day as they put up their stuff and headed inside the tower. What they didn't expect of course was for no one to greet them.

"Yes, we are the first ones here. This is awesome." Goku yelled in happiness as he thought they were the first here. Goku was not thinking hard enough to use his senses to feel other Chi.

"You dumbass baboon there is other people here besides us." Good enough there was. as they roamed, they saw the mutt crew. They were still snoozing which was not good. It seemed that the kid named Kiba was suppose to be on guard duty but fell asleep on the job. They decided not to bother them and moved on. They then walked some more until they stumbled on their favorite team.

"Wow this is really becoming a habit running into you guys," said Goku happily.

Somewhere in the world a lone person walks down a path as they smile.

"Finally, this power I am feeling. This is magnificent. I want this power. I am coming for you. Soon I will be able to rule the world. Just keep feeding me whoever you are."

* * *

Wow I didn't know I had it in me. Yes I know, I was feeling kind of perverted while writing this. The reason why I didn't have Vegeta actually have sex was because he is still a virgin and I want him to lose his virginity to a female his age. I know what some of you are thinking as well. Anko isn't like that. Yeah I know, she may seem like she is kind of slutty, but she isn't. I just wanted to point out how she really wanted to get fucked by our young hero. Also, don't think this is her final attempt on no. She will continue to try even after this, so the hunt isn't over yet. Come on people please review. You take the time to read this so why not review as well. Ja Ne.


	8. Important Notice

**Important Notice Please Read**

The reason for me not updating this story is because I still don't have my laptop ready. I will have it back soon though and by that time, I will be rewriting this story. Just wanted to give you the heads up in advance. So don't think I abandoned this fanfic just on a unwanted Hiatus. If you feel the need to review on this, give your opinion or whatever then by all means go ahead. Flames and constructive critisism is approved. Ja Ne

Ndasuunye


End file.
